The wild giant's full heart
by MaleXmale Goddess101
Summary: Honey notices changes in both Haruhi and Mori and he is determined to get them to realise each other and keep the noses of the twins and the 'king' out of their buisness. This is more or less 'The heartful giant and sweety cake' just improved.
1. The new feelings

Ok first of all, Thanks for the comments but i'm hoping to have more, Anyway, last chapter i introdused some one called Mitzo, she is my own character, she's the only character of mine that suited that particular role. Anyway I'd like to make a thanks to Sergeant LemoOoN for the kind help because I totaly suck at this. Please comment again and tell me if I should carry on and if you have any requests tell me and i'll try to fit it in.

* * *

She held her breath, a gasp escaped from her lips when Mori budged to a more comfortable position. She felt terrible like she had been kicked in the ribs, well close enough anyway.

'I'm sorry senpai's I have caused you a lot of trouble…I'm sorry' She whispered into her hands the soft touch of Mori made her relax ever so slightly. Honey bit his lip above her, he didn't seem like the childish Honey she had been around for the past two months, he was in fact, a charming young man who 'just so happened' to have and young and childish face. He held a hand onto her forehead that sent a tingle down her spine. It happened all the time; it seemed her forehead was a weak spot.

'That hurt…Senpai what happened?' she asked softly, the hammer in her head refused to stop at her skull. She cringed in pain at her head and her ribs. She took a deep breath awaiting one of the boys to shout at her but it didn't come.

'Mitsukuni…' was all Mori had to say and Honey enveloped his best friend in a huge caring hug.

'Haruhi-Chan, we are taking you to Kyouya-san family therapy place, we can sort out your side there. We leave tomorrow, your dad has said yes and dropped your things off at our house' he explained but suddenly changed serious.

'Haru-Chan, you shouldn't have done that… if that second stone hadn't missed you it might have punctures something important, but you'll recover in the next three days, if you follow our orders' he said sternly and Mori just nodded silently listening and waiting for what Haruhi had to say, if it was any other girl they would have probably hit them by now but Haruhi just looked at them both, a bewildered look on her soft cheeks.

She nodded slowly and forced a smile.

'Thank you for looking after me' she said raising her palms up to the temples on head. She stifled a yelp at just the touch. Honey looked up at Mori, they didn't talk but they communicated via eyes, each one stared from each other to the floor then to Haruhi.

'Excuse me Senpai's please' she pushed herself onto her wobbling feet. That was the first time she felt so small and vulnerable. She hated such a feeling.

_Dam it…Mitsukuni stop her…if she goes too far she might fall…or worse. Let's take her straight to ours. _He let his eyes talk to his cousin and his cousin answered back in a nod and he stood up and skipped towards the staggering Haruhi.

'Haru-Chan, school has already finished! We should go, we can play at Takashi's house and we can make you feel better' he grinned as large as he could without breaking his jaw in the process.

'Honey-senpai? Well I guess I should, I can't refuse such a kind offer' she smiled and bent so she was just a little bit smaller then him a ruffled his soft blonde hair delicately.

He loved it when Haruhi treated him with such kindness and it wasn't even because of how much he looked like a little kid, it was because she was such a kind person…Same towards Mori and the rest, and she liked them all and treated them to how they should.

He winked and gave Takashi the thumbs up telling him she had said yes. He nodded back in thanks and took the threes bags on his shoulders. He stood behind the two in front of him for some reason he kept making notes in his head of how Haruhi walked, the way her hips swayed ever so smoothly, the way her hands kept fiddling with her belt hooks and the way her lengthening hair bounced to the rhythm of her footsteps but he shook it after that before his eyes wandered towards her lower back.

'Mori-senpai, you don't seem alright are you ill?' she asked looking up at his face with a soft smile. He shook his head thoughtfully and smiled, very small yet visible towards his two favourite people in the whole world.

'Takashi has work to do at home, he's just thinking how he's going to fit everything in today' Honey helped Mori happily staring around.

'Ah' Mori nodded, hoping that she couldn't hear the lie, which luckily she didn't.

'Mori-senpai if you need any help I can help' she smiled softly and stopped in her tracks, glaring down the road.

'Um senpai, how many people are coming tomorrow?' she asked hiding her anger from her voice.

'Ah THE WHOLE HOST CLUB!' Honey giggled swinging Usa onto his shoulders.

The small smiles faded from each of their faces.

_Tama-Chan will ruin our times alone with Haru-Chan _Honey thought and started to silently sulk.

_The twins probably won't leave Haruhi alone…As for Kyouya; it's only fair that he comes because it is, after all his family's therapy place. _Mori reasoned to himself moving a napkin over Honey's mouth as if he had crumbs all over his face but actually he was just hiding his cousin's pout.

'T…Takashi, this is going to suck isn't it?' he asked softly so Haruhi couldn't hear him. Mori just shook his head and winked.

'How about we introduce Haru-Chan to our Sensei' he smiled, catching on Honey nodded and left with Haruhi between them. They stopped outside of the dojo and she gasped.

'this is where I do my gymnastics and dance' she smiled, it made sense the dojo was used for so many things it was hard to decide what it was, a studio, gym or dojo.

They walked in; taking off their shoes Haruhi slid her feet across the wood and felt her knees go numb.

'My mum used to come here when she was my age, she went to train here' she smiled weakly and a un-familiar feeling flooded through all three of them, what is it?

* * *

xAnime Goddess101x


	2. Flower from the hidden heart

'_My mum used to come here when she was my age, she went to train here' she smiled weakly and a un-familiar feeling flooded through all three of them, what is it?_

Mori nodded in understanding, he towered over her a small twinkle lit in his sweet grey eyes.

'My mum and dad met and fell in love here, same with Mitsukuni' He said, his voice raised a bit.

_Why I feel light there's been a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders, He finally told me something about himself. _She smiled sweetly as bother her and her Senpai's sensei walked in his feet barely touched the floor. Haruhi bowed low and smiled.

'Good afternoon sensei' she smiled and stood aside for the teacher to see Mori and Honey.

'My, my Mitsukuni…Takashi, you've grown even more boys. Takashi-san if you continue to grow we will have to raise the doors and roof' he smiled patting the smiling Mori on his head and ruffled Honey's.

'I hope you're taking care of my dear Haruhi? Of course you are well is there anything in particular you came for?' he asked and rose and eyebrow. They shook their heads except Haruhi who walked over to him, whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

'Yes it's in the back in your locker my dear' he pointed to the door behind him with his index finger. She nodded and sprang away in time to miss the sensei's stern warning to the boys.

'I'm begging you, don't let her be alone in a thunder storm boys, if she is, think of the next year at this dojo as hell. She's been alone long enough and now that the host club is near her, your training will more then likely come in use' He warned, he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Haruhi wasn't sneaking into the room.

'We promise…but why sensei?' Honey asked, his childish voice disappeared all together. A finger slid through his hair, he let out a sigh and the master answered him.

'Without a doubt, you will find out soon enough…just remember my warning' he said and Haruhi skipped into the room a bag hung from her wrist.

'Thank you sensei, good bye' she smiled, slipped her shoes on and walked away.

'Yes goodbye sensei, we will keep your words at mind' Honey bowed and left with Mori following at his side.

'Lets not forget what master said, anyway if I keep this up she'll get worried' as soon as he had finished he turned into his normal, bubbly and cute self.

_Don't let Haruhi be in a storm alone? The beach has loads at night! Well me and Mitsukuni will look after OUR little flower. _He shook his words around in his brain; he shouldn't be talking like that towards her. He managed to glance at his cousin who was now riding on her shoulder, he loved to see them playing together, and it meant that IF they went out he wouldn't have to worry about them both together. This time he didn't even try to shake the thought out of his head. Instead he smiled at himself; he hid it very well though. Honey was the one to peel him out of his dream world.

'Takashi…we're here, don't make Haruhi-Chan wait' he said softly looking up at his cousin. Takashi nodded in apology and with a swift movement they were greeted by the maids who bowed low. Honey led her upstairs while Takashi calmed down and got some drinks and sweets.

_That was close…I'll have to remember to thank Mitsukuni later._ He thought calmly taking the tray of drink and sweets up the stairs. Honey was sat on the bed with Haruhi sat next to him.

'Were you scared when you were attacked Haru-Chan?' the sweet boy asked, seeing Mori hiding behind the door frame he wanted to get answers on the spot.

Haruhi looked down and slowly shook her head but blushed.

'I guess I didn't have time to be scared I just needed her to leave the host club alone. I mean…I wouldn't dare talk to a senpai like that, but I guess I deserved getting hurt' she said truthfully, clutching her chest softly she blinked back a tear of pain. Mori shook his head thoughtfully behind the door.

_Idiot…idiot…idiot. _He breathed mentally slapping himself.

Honey put a hand on her lap and smiled, he kept his childlike face but inside he was almost like Mori.

'If you deserved that then what do me and Mori deserve?' he asked and Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes and Mori smiled underneath his mask.

Right, I have now finished this chapter and to my glee I'm half way through the next one, now for the three questions, this will help me on the next chapter.

What shall Mori do and say when he walks into Haruhi's view (minus kiss, or tell her how he feels)

I'm going to cut the questions short today mainly because I don't want to ruin it. Thank you again this is me saying goodbye for the day.

X Anime Goddess101 X

_I'm going through these like talking aren't I? Well this is my last one for a few days ok, this is going to be the longest so far. I'm bored because it's the week holiday but I'll wait a week or so before I put some more up. So far two people have said, 'your crap go to an English lesson for once in your life, oddly enough they were people I know. So thank you all for being nice to me and my first fan fiction._

_X Anime Goddess101x_

_Idiot…idiot…idiot. _He breathed mentally slapping himself.

Honey put a hand on her lap and smiled, he kept his childlike face but inside he was almost like Mori.

'If you deserved that then what do me and Mori deserve?' he asked and Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes and Mori smiled underneath his mask.

'You deserve…well I guess um, you're so' she couldn't even find the words, her heart pumped in her chest as she looked around her eyes smiled softly at Honey.

'You deserve a better friend then me' She smiled softly, the truth made her cringe but like she always said, the truth is the truth, she can't change that much of it.

'Silly Haru-Chan, we'd be a wreck if you weren't with us, in fact' He leaned closer to her ear and said, loud enough for Mori to hear.

'Although Takashi doesn't speak much the truth is he is as grateful as I am, you helped me and faced the consequences without regretting it, So let go early tomorrow, Kyouya-San can come and look after you because the rest SHOULDN'T be there until early tomorrow. Kyouya has the rooms in the therapy place book especially for us, so we can chill for the day' he giggled and, making sure he had his special mask on Mori walked in sitting at the other side of Haruhi.

'Ah I'm sorry for causing you trouble' she shifted nervously at his presence.

_She cute when she's nervous. _He thought and shook his head softly. _I might as well talk properly now. _

'No problem, we offered to bring you here, and take you away for a week or two. We are grateful' He said tonelessly, Haruhi couldn't even think when he talked; her two favourite people were comforting her.

_I guess I do like them more then the others…but then again maybe not…I shouldn't talk like this towards my senpai's they probably already have girl friends. _She groaned in annoyance as she knocked her head softly with her palm.

'DAM IT…dam rich bastards and their kind nature' She groaned making Honey giggle until he fell on the floor in stitches and Mori smiled, tiny but visibly none the less, a small chuckle left his throat.

'Don't laugh at me' she mumbled her face burning to the tip of her ears.

She glanced at the clock eleven pm. She stood up and took a sip of her tea, five minuets later it was finished.

'Haru-Chan…get some sleep your room in next door, we'll come wake you up when we need to get ready' Honey giggled, Haruhi nodded and leaned over to Honey, she wrapped a finger around his little finger, it seemed too small to belong to him.

'see you in the morning' she smiled softly and left.

She didn't go to her room, noticing that every one was already asleep she took the chance to go outside. It was an ebony sky, no dark clouds, a crescent moon and the stars that blinked at her. She sighed sweetly as she thought of Honey's small finger wrapped around hers and Mori's deep, carefree chuckle.

_I can't shake them out of my head, this sucks big time…dam it I forgot to ask if they were in a relationship but then again that would be weird. Dam it…their not like the other rich bastards I know. _The babbling in her head made her ribs clash into her chest which made her cringe.

The outside was almost as big as the inside, the flowers lined, lush grass sprung underneath her. She didn't even hear Takashi glide over to her. He bent onto his hands and knees and rested his chin on her shoulder. After moving his hand over her back he dropped a beautiful Red chrysanthemum into her lap.

'I picked it on my way out, you seemed a bit stressed when you left…did we say anything to upset you Haru-Chan?' he asked softly, taking a mental note on how she gently wrapped her index and thumb around the soft green stem, her fingers sliding up and down to make it shine.

'No of course not, and…thank you, I feel much better now' she smiled and nodded

_I haven't changed much I know but I will soon_

_X Anime Goddess101x_


	3. Awakaning to two different warmths

'I picked it on my way out, you seemed a bit stressed when you left…did we say anything to upset you Haru-Chan?' he asked softly, taking a mental note on how she gently wrapped her index and thumb around the soft green stem, her fingers sliding up and down to make it shine.

'No of course not, and…thank you, I feel much better now' she smiled and nodded

She didn't even realise when she softly smiled, her head tilted slightly as a soft giggle escaped her rose lips. She didn't realise until her back was touching his chest just how close they were, she was just about to pull away until she was pushed forward, moving her elbows behind her back, a hand steadied her.

'Ah sorry Haru-Chan, I didn't mean to…I was worried…I thought' tears threatened to pour down his soft, smooth cheeks as he turned and faced away. Haruhi regained balance and shuffled towards the small senpai, placing her arms around him she smiled softly, her breath was even and calm.

'Don't worry about it Honey-senpai, just be careful next time…we don't want you to have an accident now' she smiled ruffling the boys blonde spikes. He nodded dangerously fast leaning down to kiss her cheek. Mori hid an angry pout. A blush crept across her face as she knelt down with Honey in her lap.

Mori stayed behind her, placing an arm behind his head he laid down onto the grass, feeling a warm sensation kick at his stomach he fell into a silent slumber, with Haruhi and Honey in his arms. (So cute)

_I wish we could stay like this forever _they all thought and all dreamed with happy grins on their faces. Several maids walked by them, checking up on them luckily it was reasonably warm so as soon as they awoke they were greeted by the soothing warmth.

'G…good morning Mori-senpai…Honey-senpai' Haruhi smiled sweetly and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

'Morning Haru-Chan' Honey giggled snuggling closer to her comfy chest.

'Uh' Mori nodded, his grey eyes stared down at her in awe. Honey watched excitedly at them.

_I wonder if Takashi actually understands his feelings. _Honey asked himself giddily.

'Mitsukuni, shall we go, one of the maids told me that Kyouya-San is waiting for us' Mori said noticing the look on his cousin's face. Honey nodded and jumped onto Haruhi's shoulders, after staggering a bit they walked into the house to meet Kyouya.

'We've got to go now, goodbye' Honey giggled, everyone's cases had been loaded into the limo. After arguing over seats it was decided that Honey would sit next to Haruhi, Mori would sit across from her and Kyouya would be diagonal from her and next to Mori. Honey started shovelling cakes into his mouth; a crumby smile flittered towards the three.

'Kyouya-senpai thank you for allowing us to come along…even without payment' she grinned, knowing full well there was a catch

'well actually…' but he stopped there when Haruhi clung her chest in pain.


	4. Road trip of truth

'Kyouya-senpai thank you for allowing us to come along…even without payment' she grinned, knowing full well there was a catch

'Well actually…' but he stopped there when Haruhi clung to her chest in pain.

'Senpai's I can't breathe' she gasped her eyes widened in fear.

Kyouya's usual calm expression had been replaced by a look of guilt and fear.

'Haruhi-Chan, lie down and take a deep breath' he said claiming his composure, A first aid box slid into his hand. Haruhi, being as calm as she could, nodded softly blinking back tears that threatened to flow freely. Honey stared down at her and suddenly lost all cuteness, he was defiantly her senpai now.

'Haru-Chan…talk to me to keep your mind off the pain' he said softly, his caramel eyes stared into her.

'I…well…you see…It's just that.' She couldn't even decide what to say, the pain was incredible.

'For God's sake talk about the moon, cheese, Mori. Anything' Kyouya said roughly, he needed her attention to be diverted so he could look at the damage.

'Haru-Chan, would you like to go to Kyouya-San's private beach when we arrive?' Mori and Honey said together and laughed.

Kyouya rolled up her top just so he could see the damage; there was a red, what looked like a shoe print. Obviously what was causing Haruhi so much pain.

Kyouya leaned forward so that just the senpai's could hear him.

'Looks like Mitzo kicked her dam hard, must have been somewhere between her blacking out and you arriving, it's badly bruised a rib and, some tore skin. Not too major but enough to be serious. We HAVE to look after her now' Kyouya whispered, the three nodded together and acted as if nothing was wrong.

'Please Haru-Chan, can I feed you' Honey giggled grabbing some strawberries from Mori's hand.

Mori helped Haruhi to sit up, her small frame wriggled to prop her back on the chair's back.

Mori gazed from the corner of his eyes, her jaw opened to reveal pearl white teeth. He hid a blush as she wrapped her tongue around the small bit of the strawberry and bit into it a faint smile showed on her face. She ignored the looks she was getting, she loved strawberries but not wanting to hurt their minds as they thought Honey and Mori stared out of the tinted windows and hoped that there wouldn't be a storm. Honey had fallen asleep on Haruhi and Haruhi had fallen asleep propped against the door.

'she's knackered after all that's gone on with her in the past few days…I'm starting to think that (for once) I've made a bad choice' Kyouya said solemnly, after watching him for a moment Mori shook his head, his dark hair was like fluff. It sounded better in Kyouya's head. He meant to say that he wished he could have stopped what happened with Mitzo and he wondered if it was a good idea to have made her join the host club.

'I…think it was a perfect idea Kyouya-San, if you hadn't made this choice, the twins, Tamaki-San, Mitsukuni-Kun, You and me…' He paused trying to think of only one thing to say about them

' And we all would be closed up in separate worlds' Kyouya helped looking down at the female host. Mori nodded in thanks and agreement, Haruhi moved in her sleep, her pretty sleeping face nuzzled her forearm.

'Mori-senpai…Honey-senpai, take the thunder and lightning away please' she whispered softly and dreamily. Mori blushed under his mask.

'I guess that's what sensei was talking about' he mumbled to himself.

_Such a silly girl. _Kyouya grinned at himself, it didn't take a scientist to realise that.


	5. A helpful gift

'Mori-senpai…Honey-senpai, take the thunder and lightning away please' she whispered softly and dreamily. Mori blushed under his mask.

'I guess that's what sensei was talking about' he mumbled to himself.

_Such a silly girl. _Kyouya grinned at himself, it didn't take a scientist to realise that.

'Wake up Haru-Chan, I need you to wake Mitsukuni up while me and Kyouya-San take the bags in' he whispered in her ear, making Haruhi wake up with a start, missing Mori's nose by a centimetre.

'I'm sorry, I fell asleep and almost hit you I mean' she stuttered looking deep into his grey eyes.

'Please wake Mitsukuni up' he said taking her bag from her lap and slipped out following Kyouya with bags in each hand. Haruhi put a hand on Mitsukuni's arm and nudged it softly.

'H…Honey-senpai, make up were here and waiting' She thought for a moment and, seeing him so tired she sipped her long thin arms under his curled up body, making sure his head was comfortably on her shoulder she slid carefully out into the open. Her legs felt weird as she took a step forward. Honey buried his face into her arm, the smell of chocolate cake hug in the air.

_I guess Haru-Chan didn't want to wake me up…Takashi will be pleased about this. _He thought though in the comfort of Haruhi his mind was clouded and he fell asleep again.

'I'm sorry Mori-senpai, I didn't want to wake him up, and I'll put him in your room' she smiled softly and walked up the spiralling staircase. She found a door that was open and walked in, settling the small teen onto one of the three double beds.

'Dam rich bastards' she groaned looking out of one of the windows she saw a huge dome, which was obviously where they were going tomorrow.

'Haru-Chan, thank you for looking after Mitsukuni' Mori said softly, he watched as Haruhi tucked Usa under his arm. He thought, in a daze for a moment then placed a large and onto her forehead.

'Are you ill, you look pale and you seem…distant' he observed, he looked down at her though his dark hair. She shook her head firmly and pointed to her stomach.

'It hurts a bit and I have a headache…nothing a bit of peace cant cure' she smiled, he had never seen that smile before not even at the host club. He mentally hit himself for thinking that his feelings might be a bit out of friendship, Mitsukuni was his main priority. He nodded slowly and ruffled her short hair just the feel of it made him shake.

'lets go down stairs and wait for him to wake up. It might be a while' she said and with a nod Takashi followed, walking as close as he dared to her. He reached into his jeans pocket, something small and hard brushed against his finger tips so he smiled.

'ah' he said, getting Haruhi's attention and he stopped in his tracks. He hovered his hand over hers and with a slight brush of his skin against hers a watch fell into her palm and she gasped. A large black diamond was on the strap, the watch face was pure crystal, to make it less easy to damage and around the face were small rubies.

'take care of it, you'll probably need it later' he smiled very new to her. Haruhi nodded and grined.

'I will treasure it always'


	6. The host club, and a trip

'Take care of it, you'll probably need it later' he smiled a smile that was very new to her. Haruhi nodded and grinned.

'I will treasure it always'

_Meanwhile at the_ (almost forgotten) host club.  
Tamaki was pacing the room, they decided to close since four of their hosts had gone on a vacation, they weren't informed on just how bad Haruhi's injuries were, but they had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't all too good.

'I want to see my daughter, where is my beloved Haruhi? Why didn't she say goodbye to us? Answer me my faithful demon twins' Tamaki's tone was angry but excited at the same time.

'But m' lord we WILL see her!' started Hikaru.

'Yes we will see them tomorrow afternoon; Kyouya-senpai invited us over to his therapy hotel. We will see Haruhi after she is done with her relaxation session. Mori-senpai said that he as some important information to discuss with us' Koaru added going into more description then he intended. He didn't want his 'king' to get too enthusiastic.

Tamaki nodded furiously, a goofy smile appeared on his features. The twins walked over to him together and grinned.

'But Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are there ALONE with her…and we were just thinking' they smiled hinting their devilish twin side. Tamaki jumped up from his red satin chair and held up his fists in front of him.

'TO MUMMY'S THERAPY CENTRE!' he called stuffing their cases into the boot of his black limo and off they rode, the twins gibbering excitedly while Tamaki planned how he was going to save his 'daughter' and spend some 'quality' time with her.

_With the senpai's and Haruhi._

Haruhi clipped the watch around her wrist, she hid a grateful smile, and it even looked like one a boy would wear. She slipped a finger onto the face and smiled at the time.

'it's perfect…only 8:30! Um, senpai's would you like to go for a walk, Kyouya-senpai, may we go to that small beach next to that dome?' she asked flicking her head back towards Kyouya who was typing away at his laptop. He paused for a moment; his fingers hovered over the keyboard.

'Sure why not?' he said carrying on typing. _If I get lots of pictures I could make a great deal from them, and maybe get the rest of those 'jelly for brains' to get up and move. _He masked an unfamiliar smile and stood up, Honey jumped down some stairs to get to standing between Haruhi and Mori.

'Honey-senpai, were going to the beach, shall we go' Haruhi smiled looking through her beach bag until she groaned in frustration,

'My dads changed my beach cloths again' she said sadly picking out some pink cloths from her bag.

'Looks like I have no choice' she mumbled flinging the cloths over her arm and walking into the bathroom.

'Thank you…Haruhi's farther' they all whispered to each other, Mori nodded in agreement, lost for words.

Haruhi slipped on her dress, it was knee length and was pink with white trim. She clipped her hair back with a bow clip to hold her fringe out of her eyes. She slipped on her flower sandals and walked into the main room, her eyes staring at the ground.

'Umm, can we go now please' she mumbled softly letting Honey cling to her hand shyly.

'Haru-Chan? You look cute lets go to Kyo-San's beach' he grinned walking hand in hand with Haruhi who soon became comfortable with them.

'This is really weird' Mori muttered to Kyouya, his buttoned top soon began to open bit by bit.

They watched as they passed the huge dome, the crystal diamond shapes carved into the glass, even the birds took the time to admire it's beauty. Haruhi was too busy listening to Honey to watch where she was going, with a small yelp she tripped, her face inches away from the ground. She braced herself keeping her lips sealed until large hands wrapped around her waist holding her safely above the concrete.

'I'm sorry senpai, I can be so careless' she smiled kicking her legs so she could return to her feet.

'nn, as long as you and the…gift weren't harmed then were fine' He shot her a helpful smile before ruffling her soft hair leaving her sighing in relief.


	7. A change of plans

'I'm sorry senpai; I can be so careless' she smiled kicking her legs so she could return to her feet.

'Nn, as long as you and the…gift weren't harmed then were fine' He shot her a helpful smile before ruffling her soft hair leaving her sighing in relief.

The sun had finally made it to the sky and every single ray effortlessly shone down on the group of hosts. Mitsukuni was laughing wildly and skipped alongside Haruhi, allowing Mori and Kyouya to talk without Haruhi hearing.

'um, lets change our plans, let's go to the hot spring down in the cliffs, I think that would be much better' Honey giggled softly at the light crumples in Haruhi's dress.

'that way Haru-Chan can keep her dress on, and we can relax TOGETHER' he emphasised the 'together' just to make sure Mori got his point, which he happily did although Kyouya wasn't paying very much attention because he was secretly taking photos of the hosts, making sure he took extra care with Haruhi's. They all nodded at Honey's thought, it would take about half an hour to reach the springs, and it was private and full of wildlife.

'What do you plan to do there Honey-senpai?' Haruhi asked picking up a stone and skipping it along the surface of the sea. Takashi decided to let Honey walk along side Haruhi, but about five minuets into the walk up the mountain he ended up standing in the middle of them, mainly because Honey was starting to get a bit too eager and started jumping all over the silent Haruhi. He linked his hand around Mitsukuni's shoulders holding him onto the ground. It looked like; if he took his hand away Mitsukuni would float away.

Mori slipped his hand into a pocket but Haruhi gasped softly.

'Mori-senpai…wrong pocket' she smiled softly giggling to herself. Mori had slipped his hand into Haruhi's pocket by accident, they were so close that he had missed his own pocket and slipped his large hand into Haruhi's only pocket. He hid a crimson blush by his hair quickly pulling his hand away.


	8. A drenching trip

Mori slipped his hand into a pocket but Haruhi gasped softly.

'Mori-senpai…wrong pocket' she smiled softly giggling to herself. Mori had slipped his hand into Haruhi's pocket by accident, they were so close that he had missed his own pocket and slipped his large hand into Haruhi's only pocket. He hid a crimson blush by his hair quickly pulling his hand away.

'Sorry' he mumbled ruffling her hair in reassurance. He watched his hand carefully as it slipped into his own pocket. They made it up the mountain but what they saw was no cheerful welcome. A dark shadowy figure stood stiff next to the water. It was obvious his eyes were studying his surroundings.

'Um Kyouya-senpai, wasn't this supposed to be private? Who is that' she asked turning towards the person. Everyone gazed at it, only Honey didn't, in an attempt to keep Haruhi away from it. Its eyes gazed at them but showed no sign of movement, more ignoring their presence. Until he spoke that is.

'I was expecting the host club to be here tomorrow, I haven't completely finished setting up. Ah I see one host is a female…how terribly attractive she is' He grinned glaring straight at Haruhi who gasped and took a step backwards in an attempt to avoid his glare.

'Very good observing skills you have…but this is a private place, may I ask who you are?' Kyouya's business tone sent shivers down Haruhi's spine. She moved a finger into Honey's soft blonde hair; she flashed him a 'natural rookie' smile to soothe both of their nerves. Mori moved in front of both of them, although he knew Mitsukuni was his first priority he knew he could look after himself, Haruhi on the other hand was different.

Haruhi pressed a hand onto his muscle filled forearm kindly; she nodded to reassure him and walked up to the figure.

_This is so not like me…I wonder who he is? How did he know I am a girl? _She asked herself

She forced a smile and bowed, it almost felt like she was in the host club again.

'Excuse me but who are you?' she asked softly hiding her watch with her other hand.

'Forgive me for being so rude, Miss Fujioka…my name is Yua, and I am here for…pay back' the last words slipped from his lips like water droplets from a leaking pipe. Her eyes opened wider then she thought was possible while she was dragged closer and closer towards him. She signalled for the others to stay where they were.

'You hurt my sister…Mitzo. How dare you' he snarled, taking the watch from her wrist and in one, un-noticed move he pushed the startled Haruhi into the freezing cold spring, the water hadn't been heated yet because of the fact that the sun hadn't quite made it in a suitable place to heat the water.

She held her breath and closed her eyes, she didn't have long until she hit the water, it could have been worse, it could have been from a greater height and it could have been deeper. She looked around, There was Honey angrily stomping after Yua, Kyouya was taking his details the Mori…He couldn't be seen from where Haruhi was. The blurred vision haunted her as she tried to take a breath, inhaling lots of water until she fell unconscious, he eyelids flickered once more watching a shadow form over her then…blackness.

She gasped and panted for breath, water escaped her lungs in time for air to enter. She was drenched from head to toe, she waited a moment before trying to speak.

'M…watch…were…my…watch?' she panted, trying not to move too much.

'Here, can you see? Is your vision blurred or anything? Do your ribs hurt too much?' Honey asked, Mori put two fingers onto the side of her neck, the flesh tingled happily.

'Just shaken up…don't worry' he said solemnly, after the incident with her ribs and chest Mori was even more worried.

'don't…scare us like that ever again' He gasped leaning forward and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead

(yes Yua is my own character)


	9. Slip up worth the battle

'Haru-Chan…have some cake with me' he giggled staring at the cake on the plate in front of him.

Haruhi nodded kindly and added.

'You enjoy it for me Honey-senpai' she thought in silence about the small kiss she had received and finally answered her feelings.

'My heart felt like it was a drum…I guess my feelings are really starting to bloom, I just hope the tins and Tamaki-Senpai aren't mad at me about it' she bit into a strawberry.

_With Mori, Kyouya and others._

'Mori-senpai? Why were you…You know what-ing our Kawaii, Haruhi?' Tamaki asked glaring at 'Mom' who just glared back before writing something in his note book.

'You practically just answered it' He said, his deep voice trailed off.

'You think that…Haruhi, is Kawaii?!' The twins gasped staring at each other with huge eyes.

He thought then nodded; all his morals were now thrown out of the window. Why though? Why was it this only this girl that made him feel this way? It was the time for action…and an almost deadly one at that! If he played his cards properly he might be able to get into Tamaki and the twins good side while spending all the time with Haruhi, Honey and Kyouya.

He left in silence after a much longer talk with them, commenting on everything. He Slid into the room, Haruhi had fallen asleep with Honey curled up in her lap. Her soft breathing jumped every now and then as if she had been crying. Usa was carefully placed in between Honey and Haruhi, even though Mitsukuni was asleep his eye lids kept flickering open. Mori leaned forward towards her and let his mask slip; an un-characteristic yet hot smile replaced his emotionless face.

'I hope you realise what I'm doing for you…for us' He whispered, Honey's ear immediately pricked up. Mori swept his lips down to her cheek; her soft skin tickled his lips, like a feather in a way.

'I do…Mori-senpai' she smiled, obviously asleep, she must have heard and felt him but thought she was in a dream.

He inhaled deeply at the fresh scent of strawberries.

'Thank you…Mitsukuni' he thanked the small boy and patted his head gently.

'You can stop pretending to be asleep' He grinned helping Honey to sit up. Honey had a great time in Haruhi's lap, his head nestled on her stomach.

'Haru-Chan was very happy when we got back, she likes you Takashi…look after her' Honey smiled, Mori nodded and covered Haruhi up with her blanket and he and Honey left for their afternoon run.

Haruhi woke up half an hour later, a grin on her face and her hair a soft ball of fluff. She rubbed her eyes with her palm and started humming a soft tune as she walked down the stairs and was greeted by the twins wrapping her in a jealousy filled hug. She allowed then to, watching them as Kaoru stared patting her on her head waiting for Mori and Honey to come in. Once they got in the day passed without any other distractions, with the exception on the twins who decided to start a food fight, after hitting Haruhi with a pea Tamaki joined in hitting Kaoru in the eye with a carrot and some chicken and Hikaru with about half of the plate.

Night came, Mori Honey and Haruhi were in their room, the twins shared a room, Kyouya had his own in his 'special' attic room where he could have peace and Tamaki slept in his own room.

'we start your therapy in the morning so get some sleep, I'll wake you up so you can take a shower or bath in the morning' He smiled when he made sure Honey was tucked in with Usa he clicked the light off and settled into his own bed.

'good night…Haru-Chan…sweet dreams' he smiled into a Haruhi and Honey filled dream, same with Haruhi, a dream with Mori and Honey. But honey not only dreamed of his precious cakes and sweets, But Haruhi and Mori going out.

'I WILL get them two to realise' He smiled then dreamt of cakes with faces.


	10. The twins ruin the moment

'we start your therapy in the morning so get some sleep, I'll wake you up so you can take a shower or bath in the morning' He smiled when he made sure Honey was tucked in with Usa he clicked the light off and settled into his own bed.

'good night…Haru-Chan…sweet dreams' he smiled into a Haruhi and Honey filled dream, same with Haruhi, a dream with Mori and Honey. But honey not only dreamed of his precious cakes and sweets, But Haruhi and Mori going out.

'I WILL get them two to realise' He smiled then dreamt of cakes with faces.

Haruhi was the first to wake up, it was six am, and still dark outside. She glanced over at Honey, he squirmed in his sleep, sucking his thumb softly and breathing heavily through his nose.  
But Mori was totally opposite. His head was rested on his elbow and his bare chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Haruhi walked over to the side of his bed and sat next to him in silence he moved his hand onto her lap without noticing what he was doing. She leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead softly.

'I know you can hear me Takashi-San, thank you…ever so much please don't leave me and Honey-senpai' she smiled softly and ran a finger through his brown hair. She noticed a faint smile across his face. She then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

It only took her half and hour to get out and dressed, it was the therapy dome so she decided to wear the bikini her farther repacked her swim suit with. She thought for a moment and grinned.

'Senpai…should I wear girls cloths or usual cloths?' she teased he ALWAYS said, what ever you feel comfortable in.

'Girls…make the most of it' they shouted after her, grins formed on their faces. She didn't fight back, she wanted to try it and make the most of the time she could dress as a girl. She chose a knee long blue skirt with pink trim and a baggy pink with a blue star crop top. Her body stood tall as she walked out ignoring the stares she got.

'I hate this' she mumbled lifting her top strap over her shoulder. Mori strode over to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

'You look cute, don't worry about it' he smiled softly pecking her shoulder thoughtfully swiftly moving a hand through her hair. The scent of strawberries wafted under his nose. She spun around knocking his hand from her hair, until she replaced her own hand in his hair. One hand hugged his waist tightly her bare stomach rubbed against his top.

'I'm sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to worry you' she tried to smile but it was too weak to be noticed. He held her closer his chin nestled onto her collar bone.

'Let's go' He smiled and took Haruhi and Honey's hand in his own, awaiting everyone's reactions when they saw HIS flower.

They finally made it downstairs; everyone was waiting that was until they were seven steps away. Tamaki went into hyper mode, running around franticly crying with joy. The twins hugged each other and started doing an ultimate 'brotherly love' scene. Hikaru entwined his right leg around his brothers, holding him tightly to his chest and sliding his lips across his twin's soft lips.

'My Kaoru…Our Haruhi has finally realised that she's a female rejoice' he smiled down at his younger twin.

'B…But Hikaru would you prefer me to her, am I just your old dusty toy now?' he asked blushing a crimson colour. Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's neck making his twin gasp and moan at the same time.

'No you're my one and only toy…how else can we play…Mums and dads in bed without facing complications?' he smiled, he was sure he could hear fan girls cry in delight.

'Must be habit' he mumbled returning his gaze to Kaoru.

Haruhi almost melted in Mori's hand. That HAD to be the cutest scene they had ever made. Mori rolled his eyes kindly and left the three to enjoy the moment. Kyouya's evil eyes stared masterfully at them as he jotted more notes down.

'Indeed our plan shall work' And then IT happened…


	11. Start of a Therapeutic day

'No you're my one and only toy…how else can we play…Mums and dads in bed without facing complications?' he smiled, he was sure he could hear fan girls cry in delight.

'Must be habit' he mumbled returning his gaze to Kaoru.

Haruhi almost melted in Mori's hand. That HAD to be the cutest scene they had ever made. Mori rolled his eyes kindly and left the three to enjoy the moment. Kyouya's evil eyes stared masterfully at them as he jotted more notes down.

'Indeed our plan shall work' and then IT happened…

Mori picked Haruhi up bridal style he waded his way through the door her skirt wrapped around her leg. Until he placed her down on the floor when they got outside, out of view were Kyouya and his trusty camera.

'Haruhi-Chan…When we get into the dome I need you to look after Mitsukuni while I talk to Kyouya, please.' He said softly, slowly edging his way closer to her tiny frame. She glanced up at him with chocolate brown orbs.

'Yes Mori-senpai she thought for a moment…Takashi-San?' she thought out loud, she knew he liked it when she called him that, replacing his mask was a deep blush and wide grey eyes.

'You called me that last night…or this morning didn't you?' he asked softly holding onto her shoulders. She nodded silently while being mesmerised by his facial features. He put no pressure on his hands but she still felt trapped, but not in a bad way.

Mori-senpai…are you worried or…distracted?' she asked softly, poking her hand out of her sleeve to touch Mori's bare skin.

'Nn' he answered and shook his head. Then he dropped to his knees so he was eye level of Haruhi and smiling happily

'My parents want to meet you…would you do me and Mitsukuni the honour of being our dinner guest on Sunday?' he smiled looking for some sort of denial from Haruhi.

'Maybe, I hope I won't be a bother to you though' she smiled but frowned at the same time, her fingers hovered over her chest.

'Ah…does it hurt?' he asked moving her hand to her side, he could see the mark a little bit, and the rest of the scar and bruise were hid under her top. She shook her head, just a sweet lie. She thought.

'Idiot…Idiot…Idiot!' he grumbled Tapping his head with the palm of his hand.

'You're not fine; your cant even put your hand near it! Mitsukuni wants to help you, Kyouya wants to help you and I' he paused and swept a finger under her eye to remove the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

'I want to always be by your side, WITH Mitsukuni with me of course' he smiled and wrapped his arms around her body.

'I…would like that very much' she smiled slipping her hand into his soft hair, her fingers twirled around his head her breathing became heavy as he stood up making Haruhi pout childishly.

'Later…we have to go' he smiled dragging her into the next room. Kyouya gazed over at them and smiled behind his glasses.

It only took Honey a second before wrapping his whole body around Haruhi, his head rested on her shoulder.

'Ha-ru-Chan? Don't leave us please, don't get hurt again' he cried holding her close to him. She soothed him as they made their way to the therapy dome.

'Honey-sempai please don't cry…it WAS my own fault for freaking out' she assured him hoping he would stop soon before she had to wring her top out. Honey just continued to sob quietly.

'B…b…but you didn't deserve that Haru-Chan, your brilliant and I w…w…want you to stay with us forever' He hiccupped so Haruhi slid a finger over his lips gracefully.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be this upset. I wont do that again' she smiled and he then became quiet chewing on his bottom lip softly. They walked through the glass door, the twins linking arms as they strode side by side through the door and Tamaki followed last almost crying by his daughter's ignorance.

She gasped in awe at the huge tropical paradise.

'Kyouya-senpai…I didn't know there was a rainforest around here?!' she gasped turning her head to face Kyouya who took a photo of her cute face as she spun around.

'It is fake, Planted here only for this one reason, everything IS real but is made to serve a purpose for anyone who needs to take a holiday for health issues but cant find a convenient time or place' he said pointing to a small sea.

'go ragged' he said at that Honey pushed Haruhi towards it and giggled happily reviling his swimming trunks, his top still help onto his small but well built frame.

'Haru-Chan hurry up!' he called over to the changing rooms where Haruhi was changing.

' My dad is SO in for it when I get back!' she called her bare leg appearing from behind the curtain making everyone's jaws drop, even Kyouya's!

Authors note: _KAWAII wasn't it? I really want to hear from you all again xx_


	12. Bikini and drink

'Haru-Chan hurry up!' he called over to the changing rooms where Haruhi was changing.

' My dad is SO in for it when I get back!' she called her bare leg appearing from behind the curtain making everyone's jaws drop, even Kyouya's!

She walked out in a red bikini; frills hid her flat chest… (Although according to the boys it was getting bigger a bit) Her hair was swept back and her cheeks were bright pink.

'I'm going to put a note on my cases telling my dad to keep his paws off of them' she smiled laughing at all the boy's priceless faces. She wrapped her jacket around her waist she watched as Tamaki started poking the small mushrooms that grew in his hair.

'Tamaki-senpai, don't poke them' she groaned allowing Honey to lead to her to the edge of the water.

'Honey-senpai can you swim?' she asked watching as he slid his body into a pink bunny float. He grinned and nodded.

'Yes, but it looks much cuter when I wear this' he giggled plunging his body into the water.

Mori leaned into Kyouya's face.

'You planned that didn't you?' he smiled keeping his voice down

'of course I'll make some good money out of this' Kyouya answered coolly holding out several photos of Haruhi in her bikini and dress.

'The lot for the truth' he grinned vampire teeth holding out his hands.

'Yes I do…yes I will soon enough' he answered swiping the photos from his friends hand. He knew the questions; he had heard them several times before from Honey as he stared at the photos he blushed in place of Haruhi. She looked so shy and feminine it was cute! Not cute adorable…dear in fact.

He couldn't believe the small price he had to pay to get them it was as if Kyouya WAS planning something…which he probably was. He refused to let Tamaki and the twins see them but he could tell Hikaru and Kaoru had seen them because for the next five minuets they were smiling at each other.

_This is not good. _He thought watching as Honey dragged Haruhi into the water the waves engulfed them both every now and then.

'Honey-senpai…would you like a drink?' she spluttered getting rid of all of the water in her mouth.

'Yes please Haru-Chan' he smiled, the waves calmed down so it pushed his ring along.

She nodded and swam to the edge lifting her hand onto the side as if it was a swimming pool. Mori hovered over her his hand slid into hers and lifted her onto shore. The twins high-five each other and rammed each other into the sea/pool thingy.

'Thank you Mori-senpai' she smiled walking over to the bar, Tamaki wasn't allowed to be near Haruhi so admired her from Kyouya's side.

'Strawberry juice and chocolate milk please' she smiled at the bar man who nodded and started making them. She tried to smile as her hand hovered over the oak counter while the barman handed her, her drinks.

'Thank you' she smiled giving him a tip which he gratefully accepted. She waded over to Honey and gave him his chocolate drink.

'Thank you Haru-Chan' he giggled slurping down half of his drink while Haruhi only sipped it. She gave him a sweet look before going onto the shore to rest.

'HARUHI, LET US MASSGE YOU!!!' the twins yelled after her!


	13. The begining of a kissing chain

'Thank you Haru-Chan' he giggled slurping down half of his drink while Haruhi only sipped it. She gave him a sweet look before going onto the shore to rest.

'HARUHI, LET US MASSGE YOU!!!' the twins yelled after her! She glared at them through her closed eyes.

'No thanks my stomach hurts too much' she explained using her hands to make them go away.

'I'll do it…I did take therapy lessons here' Mori said his spirit felt excited under his little mask.

'We'll half her dept if you do it' Kyouya grinned smiling from behind his misty eyes. Honey gave him the thumbs up behind a wave Haruhi sat down at the side of the bar, twiddling the strap around her fingers like string. Her heart pounded as she was lead from the bar onto a bench. Mori's hand in hers fitted like it was made only to be there, to stay there forever! She sat down obediently as Mori began running his hand around her shoulders, feeling his hands she relaxed, letting the tension in her arms slip. She could hear the steady bouncing of his heart and the sound of his soft breathing against her neck.

'Relax…you don't have to be so tensioned' he smiled at her sliding his hands to her mark at her stomach. She cringed in pain as he soothed her sides sliding his hand across the mark every now and then until she felt no pain.

'Does it hurt anymore?' he asked moving so his eyes were gazing into hers. When she shook her head he thought quickly.

'Close your eyes…don't wanna hurt you' he said resting her cheek in his hand he grinned edging closer into her face. She kept her eyes closed but she could almost see him be inches away from her face, her lips relaxed as if she was about to speak…but she didn't.

'nn' he mumbled, resting his arms at either side of her body, making sure she could move away from him he studied her features for a moment. Noting everything he saw. He licked his lips, glazing his red lips happily. One…More…Move and his lips were on top of his, he was positive she had made the first move of kissing the edge of his mouth but shook the feeling. Her arms tangled between his long, strong arms and his hair. She mumbled something softly under her breath before moving away from his, sparing one last peck before they were completely apart. The scarlet blush instantly faded from her face when she nodded at him a look of surprise plastered across his own face. He patted her head an left to snigger at the dying Tamaki and the fuming twins!


	14. Cold Honey, apologising Mori

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

The scarlet blush instantly faded from her face when she nodded at him a look of surprise plastered across his own face. He patted her head and left to snigger at the almost dying Tamaki and the fuming twins!

She pressed her finger to her lips and smiled happily, her first kiss and it was to the person she wanted it to be to the most!

'HONEY-SENPAI WATCH OUT… The…!' she yelled pointing at the huge wave behind him and ran for him, her legs trembled but she was too late, he had been swept away.

'Oh no, what have I done' she whispered slouching onto her feet. Her eyes studied the sea surface hoping he would pop up any minuet and ask for more cakes. She wouldn't take her eyes of it until a three hands rested on her shoulder. The twins obviously and…Mori's! she gasped and jumped up walking further away. A clap of thunder startled her and then rain poured down on them drenching them instantly.

'Ah, I thought it was this time, lets go into the shelter' Kyouya said nonchalantly painting to a wooden shack not for from them. They did as he had suggested, knowing full well that Kyouya was getting into a bad mood.

She sat in the window, still looking out for Honey she hated it when things like this happened but she reminded herself that everything happens for a reason.

'Nn' Mori smiled down at her and pulled her out of her seat an out of the door. Darkness began to cloud the fake sky.

'lets go' he said tugging her outside and to the beginning of the woods. The dark green trees hid many snakes, spiders and other creepy crawly creeps.

'Mori-senpai…where are we going?' She gasped dodging a low branch and tumbling over several logs in the path.

She stopped so Mori picked her up bridal style and so she immediately clung around his neck and smiled softly. It was almost silent within the large trees and bushes Haruhi like the quiet particularly when it was with Mori.

'I'm sorry 'bout earlier I don't know what came over me' Mori suddenly mumbled Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked up to his pleasant face.

'Well to be honest' she leaned over to his ear.

'I sort of liked it, we NEED to talk back in the room' she ordered happily and laughed. The gravel shuddered under their feet. Well Mori's feet. He nodded softly and smiled a little bit.

'Honey-senpai!' Haruhi shouted after a moment of silence her heart now racing even faster if that was even possible.

'Here Haru-Chan…Takashi, get me out please' Honeys soft voice cried out causing Haru to jump out of Mori's arms and she rushed to find him by following his voice.

'Honey-senpai, shout for me!' Haruhi ordered sympathetically holding her hand towards some boggy water. She felt a small hand clasp around hers and pulled him out, his wet, muddy body shivered furiously.

'Mitsukuni-senpai!' she gasped reaching into her bag and wrapping him, like a cocoon in a navy towel.

'Haru-Ch…Chan, I'm c…cold' he shivered allowing Haruhi to pick him up in her arms and hugged his softly and warmly.

'Takashi…d…did you t…take good c…care of H…Haru-Chan?' Honey stuttered clamping his arms around Haruhi's neck. Mori nodded and smiled softly patting him on his head before ruffling Haruhi's brown hair.

Haruhi smiled down at him and giggled rubbing his strong little arms.

'Honey-senpai…may I ask you a question?' she asked still rubbing his arm.

He just nodded an smiled a toothy grin

'Are you absolutely SURE, you're a senpai…and a martial arts master?' she giggled. She could tell and knew that Honey would not take it the wrong way.

'Oh Haru-Chan, am I that cute…yeh I'm all those things' he laughed hyper. Mori chuckled and Haruhi held him tightly tripping over a few times Mori stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her away.

'Mori-senpai, tell everyone I'm taking Honey-senpai back to the room. I'll stay with him and please tell Kyouya-senpai I say sorry' she smiled as they finally reached the end of the cold woods.

Mori nodded and made his way back to the shelter, making sure Haruhi was ok with Honey's body and weight he left them alone.

Haruhi walked away with Honey still in her arms. She didn't talk until Honey broke the silence.

'Haruhi-Chan…Don't leave me and Takashi alone. Please don't make us go away from you' he cried hugging her top. Her eyes widened at such a thought and she hugged him reassuring.

'I wont…I promise' she said kissing his forehead softly.

They made it to their shared room, as soon as Honey had gone to take a hot shower, Haruhi's phone rang.

'HARUHI, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US…WHYY?' Hikaru's childish voice rang through her eardrums causing her to shudder.

'Hikaru, shut up. Honey is freezing cold so I brought him back to the room. I'm not going very far' she smiled hearing Mori explaining for what sounded like the thousandth time about why she wasn't there.


	15. More then friends with Tamaki's cry

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

'HARUHI, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US…WHYY?' Hikaru's childish voice rang through her eardrums causing her to shudder.

'Hikaru, shut up. Honey-senpai is freezing cold so I brought him back to the room. I'm not going very far' she smiled hearing Mori explaining for what sounded like the thousandth time about why she wasn't there.

'Typical Tamaki' she laughed and hung up, seeing Honey dressed in a sweater and thick jeans she smiled and sat on the bed, patting next to her Honey sat down. Snuggling his head onto her chest he smiled breathing softly onto her neck.

'H…Honey-senpai? Are you alright' she asked propping his head up with her palm. He nodded and grinned and soon fell asleep in her lap.

She rests her head on the headboard. The room was light blue with a cream wall. The floor was polished and fed oak wood. Hung along the walls were pictures of tropical birds and beautiful flowers. A large glass door led out to the balcony, a tiled floor and open spaced place with a couple of roses in brick coloured pots.

Haruhi closed her eyes and waited…sure enough the door opened then softly and quietly closed. A sweet scent wafted over to her, it was defiantly Mori. The feeling of excitement waved over her but she pretended to be asleep closing her grip around Honey a bit.

'Haruhi-Chan?' Mori asked placing a hand on her cheek.

'Haruhi, are you awake?' he asked again and with a small pause he picked up Honey and put him in his own bed, placing Usa under his arm he turned back to Haruhi.

_Oh no…what's going to happen? Will he hurt me for letting Honey be swept away by that huge wave? _She panicked needlessly still faking to being asleep. The soft satin sheets folded neatly over her thin figure.

Mori smiled sweetly and sat next to her, his hand ran over her collar bone. She twitched a little bit which earned a smile from Mori.

'Thank you for caring for Mitsukuni, and me. I'm sorry about making you upset by the way…you know when I was out of it and when I kissed you' He said softly running a large hand through her hair.

She slowly woke up, her long dark eyelashes fluttered open.

'Ah…Mori-senpai!' she smiled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She got up and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door though, it was closed by Mori who was now towering over her.

'Haru-Chan are you trying to avoid me?' he asked moving one hand onto her shoulder. She shuddered at the sudden mood change.

'No, I just want to go and get in the shower' she said softly holding onto his hand with her own. His warmth spread down her arm like liquid fire.

'Fine then…I'm sorry but life without you would suck…even if it was for a moment' he said softly but before Haruhi could say anything else he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes bolted open at his sudden gesture.

'Mori-senpai…w…what's gotten into you?' she asked braking apart from the kiss.

'You are so kind to Mitsukuni…and I need you to complete the empty space inside of me…please do Haruhi' he begged softly gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. She thought for a moment, the whole room began to almost spin as she smiled up at him.

'That's something we can help each other with' and so she pressed her lips back onto his. Mori mumbled something but soon began to deepen the kiss a little bit more, slowly taking Haruhi towards her bed.

'Takashi' Haruhi mumbled running her fingers through his hair.

'Haruhi…trust me on this ok? Just trust me' he said pushing her softly onto the bed adjusting them both so no one was out of the bed. Haruhi gasped at the sudden change in Mori's attitude.

Mori rested on his elbows over her, his hands wandered over her wrist and he began unhooking the watch he had given her from around her wrist.

He broke free from the kiss to get air. He could feel Haruhi's heart beat as fast as a race horse.

'What if Honey-senpai wakes up?' she gasped clinging to Mori's arm. Mori shook his head happily.

'He gets his timing very well, he wont wake up until we finish' he assured her, Planting a kiss on her cheek. Haruhi was officially lost for words so she just nodded and kissed his chin. As soon as their lips connected for the second time Haruhi linked her arm around his neck his tongue tried to penetrate her lips but Haruhi stayed firm. But only for a minuet before allowing him to explore her mouth. She blushed in between soft breaths and he did the same his 'mask' slipping completely.

'Haruhi…are you ok with this?' he said into her mouth. Without even having to think about it she answered him with what they both wanted to hear.

'I've been waiting for this for a while' she smiled moving her hand so they were now firmly placed on his back.

'nn…good' he smiled still kissing her like he had no other choice.

'I'm too warm' she moaned breaking free from his kiss.

'yeh…it is hot today' Mori laughed unbuttoning her jumper. Just as he was about to slip it off of her arms Tamaki barged in through the door, causing Honey to wake up in a VERY bad mood and the shock made Haruhi fall onto the floor.

'Ah Tamaki-senpai…you could have knocked' Haruhi said rubbing her sore head. Tamaki just strared at them in shock his whole body quivered.

'How dare you dot that to my DEAR daughter…how dare you take her innocence away like it was ramen gone bad' he cried, running away from Honey who was now following him around the room angrily as if he was going to eat Tamaki.

'It WAS just a kiss, Tamaki don't worry' Mori mumbled helping Haruhi back onto her bed…


	16. Declared Dating

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

'Ah Tamaki-senpai…you could have knocked' Haruhi said rubbing her sore head. Tamaki just stared at them in shock his whole body quivered.

'How dare you do that to my DEAR daughter…how dare you take her innocence away like it was ramen gone bad' he cried, running away from Honey who was now following him around the room angrily as if he was going to eat Tamaki.

'It WAS just a kiss, Tamaki don't worry' Mori mumbled helping Haruhi back onto her bed.

Haruhi begins giggling to herself before hugging her knees to try to stop the laughter.

Hehe, Tamaki-senpai is JELOUS!' she smiled softly

Tamaki began to blush furiously but screamed out as Honey bit onto his out stretched hand keeping his teeth firmly into the kings' skin.

'Tamaki-San tastes of mango's' Honey spluttered talking with his mouth full of Tamaki.

'Don't eat with your mouth full it's rude…especially when it's me!' Tamaki cried flinging his hand wildly around the room until Mori and Haruhi burst out laughing.

'The whole point of eating IS while you have you mouth full' Mori smiled wiping a tear of laughter from below his eye.

'I think you meant don't TALK with your mouth full' Haruhi finished. Tamaki blushed again and started growing bright orange mushrooms on poor Honey's head making him squeak out in laughter.

Mori leaned next to Haruhi's ear and whispered seductively.

'I love you Haruhi…Sorry about HIM are you still feeling warm?' he asked softly nibbling the bottom of her earlobe.

'I gathered THAT much, and I l…love you too and I'm fine now thanks' she grinned her ear began to tickle so she leaned backwards and hugged Mori's waist softly ignoring to glare she was getting from Tamaki.

'Don't be jealous Tamaki-senpai, we'll be good even when we are DATING' she grinned from ear to ear but leaned in towards Mori.

'We ARE dating are we?' she asked her voice soft and content.

'Yeh, just me you…and Mitsukuni but he'll be more of an extra' he smiled and thought for a moment. 'Please start calling me Takashi…no honourifics either' he smiled at her shocked face that was almost as red as a rose! He leaned down and kissed the blush right off of her face. Tamaki ran out of the room crying like a small child and Honey walked over to his cousin and his girlfriend.

'Does this mean we can spend all of our time together Haru-Chan?' he grinned up at her; the couple laid side by side on the bed with Haruhi's head on Mori's arm. Honey wiggled in between the two lovers and smiled contently and all three fell asleep.


	17. Twins catch them in the act

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

This chapter is dedicated to my older sister, she does not have a fanfic but she is my Mosher-Goth!

'Yeh, just me you…and Mitsukuni but he'll be more of an extra' he smiled and thought for a moment. 'Please start calling me Takashi…no honourifics either' he smiled at her shocked face that was almost as red as a rose! He leaned down and kissed the blush right off of her face. Tamaki ran out of the room crying like a small child and Honey walked over to his cousin and his girlfriend.

'Does this mean we can spend all of our time together Haru-Chan?' he grinned up at her; the couple laid side by side on the bed with Haruhi's head on Mori's arm. Honey wiggled in between the two lovers and smiled contently and all three fell asleep.

When morning arrived Honey was out on his morning run down the beach and Takashi had showered and had popped out to get Haruhi a drink of tea and as soon as Haruhi had awoken she also took a shower she had gotten changed into army print cargo shorts and a blue top.

She smiled softly as she laid down on the sofa her eyes glowing with happiness.

_Were actually going out now! The second month of actually seeing the host club and I'm with the wild giant…well more like silent giant. _

Mori walked in to her and placed the tea on the table in front of her feet. As he sat down next to her he wrapped an arm comfortably around her waist and pecked her cheek causing her to blush slightly.

'Tamaki-San isn't here, Kyouya is working and the twins are somehow entertaining each other…I'm sorry about Tamaki-San but it's you and me now forever' he smiled leaning closer into her face.

'I. I'm sorry about last night that I made you waste your time because I was hot' she smiled softly and kissed his jaw clinging onto his baggy blue shirt and raising her body so she was at eye level with him.

'Well then, shall we ca…' before he could finish she had stuck her lips to his making him mumble the rest of his sentence into her mouth.

'Oh be quiet Takashi-senpai' Haruhi giggled nibbling his bottom lip with the tip of her teeth. He pulled her onto his lap, her knees and legs at either side of his waist.

'My legs don't bend that way moron' she giggled adjusting her body so she was comfortable.

'nn sorry' he smiled kissing her collar bone and nibbling it gently making tiny pink marks flush upon her satin skin. She leaned her head back so her gaze was now on the door while Mori lead a trail of whispering sweet nothings into her chest.

As she diverted her gaze back to her boyfriend she suddenly but gently pushed him away from her.

'W…what do we do about the host club though? Everyone still thinks I'm a boy and I want to keep it like that, so how do we sort this?' she asked looking up at him, so cutely that he almost melted.

'We just act as if nothing is going on between us, and before and after that we can catch up with each other' he smiled leaning inch by inch to her lips.

'You like to kiss too much' Haruhi joked smiling at him between dark golden bangs.

'I'm making up for all the time you had me waiting and watching you' he smiled and kissed her after a gasp from his confession escaped her lips his tongue whisked into her mouth making him grin.

'Gewt n ife' she laughed battling with his tongue

'Wha?'

'Get a life' she laughed again softly pocking her lips into his large mouth. She entwined one hand in his hair and another under his top, feeling her way around his strong abs and ribs. She could feel him tense up then relax even more. He also had one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Just as there kiss got a bit more passionate the door swung open with the twins looking wide eyed at them with Tamaki, with his hands on his hips triumphantly behind them.

'Attack my devil twins' he grinned the twins took a step into the room and gazed at them.

'Sorry for intruding Senpai, Haruhi' they smiled gliding over to Haruhi, with each twin at either side of her and picked her up the arms. She was in a daze so her blank face proved to be rather inappropriate. As the twins (with gigantic grins on their identical faces) winked at Mori then left. But sparing a even more mocking grin Tamaki left.

'Maybe next time…NOT' he smiled skipping down the hall'


	18. To the beach!

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

'Attack my devil twins' he grinned the twins took a step into the room and gazed at them.

'Sorry for intruding Senpai, Haruhi' they smiled gliding over to Haruhi, with each twin at either side of her and picked her up the arms. She was in a daze so her blank face proved to be rather inappropriate. As the twins (with gigantic grins on their identical faces) winked at Mori then left. But sparing an even more mocking grin Tamaki left.

'Maybe next time…NOT' he smiled skipping down the hall'

Mori looked at the door with a vacant look, 'Huh, and surprisingly enough…the chase begins' He Walked down the corridor, instantly catching up to the three who 'kidnapped' his precious girlfriend.

Honey walked up to them making them stop dead in their tracks.

'PUT HARU-CHAN DOWN, TAKASHI CAN DO AS HE PLEASES' Mitsukuni snarled pulling Haruhi out of their grasps and into his own.

'I was alright Honey-senpai…ONCE AGAIN they barged in so Takashi was a bit mad' Haruhi laughed quietly at Mori's face when the twins took her away. She smiled softly at her new boy friend.

'Don't worry…they can't do much' she teased running her fingers through her hair. He looked down at her and grinned through her hair.

'Let's go' he smiles and tugged her away through the front door and into the wide open with Honey following close after.

'Haru-Chan lets go to the BEACH…you can teach me how to make a sandcastle I have brought the buckets and spades' he giggled holding up a bag full of beach things and Haruhi nodded while wrapping her arm around Mori's and leaned her head lovingly onto his arm.

Mori wasn't used to such tenderness…usually girls only got this close because they wanted his power…home or…money. But this girl, this normal not wealthy girl had let him into her life without any small print. Haruhi was his one and only love! And he planned on keeping it like that. He wrapped a long arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as if to protect her against something and Honey latched onto Haruhi's arm and smiled sweetly.

'Honey-senpai…would you like an ice lolly?' Haruhi asked tugging out a cherry red frozen ice pop.

'Yes please Haru-Chan…thank you' he bit into the top and licked his lips thoughtfully.

'Nn?' Haruhi smiled up to Mori making him chuckle and ruffle her hair.

'Nn' he confirmed and walked to the shore.

It was beautiful and hot at the same time, with small birds bobbing through the waves looking for food and tropical flowers and plants growing around the sand.

Haruhi got straight to helping Honey on the sandcastles, shovelling moist sand into the bucket.  
'Honey-senpai can you flatten that bit of sand for me please' Haruhi smiled pointing to a stop next to her and Honey did as she asked.

Haruhi patted down the mould and smiled at her first bit of the castle. Honey started applauding Haruhi started on the rest of the castle.

It took her ten minuets to finish the now rather large castle, with six towers and several large parts to the main building.

'Well done my little architect!' Mori smiled patting her head and took a picture of it with his mobile.

'Nn, Takashi, it's easy you don't have to praise it' Haruhi mumbled stubbornly but Mori just straddled her chin in his hand.

'I wasn't praising that…I was praising you' he smiled cockily and winked slyly at Mitsukuni who giggled wildly at him.

'Let's go swim' Honey shouted pushing Haruhi and Mori into the water and they splashed each other, like a family. Very contently!


	19. Welcome to my castle house

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.

'Well done my little architect!' Mori smiled patting her head and took a picture of it with his mobile.

'Nn, Takashi, it's easy you don't have to praise it' Haruhi mumbled stubbornly but Mori just straddled her chin in his hand.

'I wasn't praising that…I was praising you' he smiled cockily and winked slyly at Mitsukuni who giggled wildly at him.

'Let's go swim' Honey shouted pushing Haruhi and Mori into the water and they splashed each other, like a family. Very contently!

The water was surprisingly warm to their favour so the time they spent in there was very enjoyable with Honey running in and out with Usa.

'Let's go…we can go to our house and enjoy PEACE there' Mori smiled dragging his sopping wet body out of the sea.

'Ok' the two others grinned sliding along beside him.

As soon as the got in they got changed instantly with large smile plastered on their faces.

'Kyouya-San we need to get home because my brother and Mitsukuni's brother has left for a trip and our Mom needs us to look after the house while she's out' Mori explained holding his bags in his hands.

Kyouya smiled and nodded, 'Sure, have fun you three' he left and left them to leave and on the ride home Haruhi had fell asleep on Mori while Honey fell asleep across the two of them.

Mori watched her sleep soundlessly in his arms and watched outside of the window at the passing houses and tree's that just looked like colourless blurs!

They got home and Mori awoke Honey first and told him to take all of the bags to his room which he did and now he was staring over Haruhi.

'Haruhi…wake up dear' he shook her softly awake and she woke up with a start.

'Sorry, I fell asleep again sorry' she apologised over and over again holding his hand in his. He chuckled sweetly and pulled her out of her seat.

'She walked elegantly up to the door which swung open by maids and butlers who joyfully welcomed them home. She followed Takashi up the marble staircase and into his large bedroom.

'Dam rich bastard of a boyfriend' she mumbled fluffing up her hair.

'Aw you love him really' Honey smiled finishing unpacking the cases. Mori's bedroom was a deep cherry red and cream colour with a silver framed bed.

'Yeh true' she smiled and pecked Mori's cheek before playing with Mitsukuni.

'Dinner is ready young masters and mistress' A maid bowed and left quickly towards the downstairs.

'Change into the thing I got you out in the bathroom' He pointed to a door leading to the bathroom and she obeyed.


	20. A unwanted light show after dinner

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x Sally is his mother and Lee is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Dam rich bastard of a boyfriend' she mumbled fluffing up her hair.

'Aw you love him really' Honey smiled finishing unpacking the cases. Mori's bedroom was a deep cherry red and cream colour with a silver framed bed.

'Yeh true' she smiled and pecked Mori's cheek before playing with Mitsukuni.

'Dinner is ready young masters and mistress' A maid bowed and left quickly towards the downstairs.

'Change into the thing I got you out in the bathroom' He pointed to a door leading to the bathroom and she obeyed.

After only waiting a few minuets Haruhi had emerged in a knee high silver dress with red trim, the watch Mori had given her and a sapphire choker.

'W…why all of this?' she asked softly glancing up at a pink Takashi.

'Nn' he bowed to let her pass past him and she curtsied in thanks. They walked side by side down the stairs, Honey in the middle but in front of them with a cheerful grin across his child-like face.

'Why do I have to have dinner…I'd much rather leave' Haruhi frowned softly before changing her expression for Mori's parents to like her. He shook his head softly before pecking her cheek with a soft smile.

'We enjoy your company Haruhi' he nodded turning a left corner. The cherry red walls encased the un-easiness from Haruhi and she nodded and followed them into a large dinning hall. Mori's mum and dad were already at the table, joined by Satoshi and Yasuchika. Of course, Satoshi and Yasuchika sat next to each other, with Satoshi shaking his head softly at his cousin and master.

Haruhi gasped softly as she gazed at Mori's younger brother.

'Oh my gosh…he looks so much like you, Takashi' She smiled softly fluttering her eyelashes in the light. Mori smiled and nodded, his mother looked at the couple with sparking eyes at her sons' happy face.

'Good evening... Sally Morinozuka-san and Lee Morinozuka-San, thank you for having me' Haruhi bowed shyly at her boy friends' parents and looked at the younger two.

'Good evening' she smiled softly again; they strode over to her and bowed they both looked like her senpai's!

'Good evening Haruhi Fajioka-San it's a pleasure to finally meet my brothers' girl friend' Mori's brother smiled kissing her hand softly.

'Yeh same here' Honey's brother smiled weakly at her before turning to heal and sat back down. Takashi led Haruhi to her seat as he slid the chair underneath her he took his place next to her. They all chatted away as food was served, starters was, chicken soup then a fresh salad. Haruhi took a sip of the water she had asked for and smiled over at Chika, making him hide a crimson blush.

'So Haruhi-San…where do you live…what do your parents do?' Mori's mother asked innocently as Haruhi's smile dropped just a bit as she looked over at Mori he nodded in approval.

'I apologise but I'm just a regular commoner…My dad works at a bar and my mums dead' she shrugged her shoulders softly as Mori placed a hand on top of hers. Every one smiled at her instantly and nodded.

'No need to apologise my dear…Mori loves you, Honey likes you and the rest of us get along with you swimmingly. You're going to make my son the happiest boy alive' she assured her admiring her dress.

Main course was a traditional 'Sunday dinner' with roast potatoes, pork and stuffing, Yorkshire puddings and vegetables. They all tucked in, Haruhi only nibbling the food on the edge of her fork.

'How old are you and what is your title in the host club?' Lee asked shovelling a pudding filled with gravy and pork into his mouth.

'I'm two years younger then Mo…Takashi and I'm the 'natural rookie' she smiled softly and licked her lips teasingly. Mori nudged her knee playfully at the gesture she had made and she giggled softly.

After half an hour dessert was on…Honey had three large plates filled with assorted cakes, the others had either raspberry cheesecake or ice cream and apple pie. Haruhi had half of her pie before smiling softly and she stood up and bowed.

'please excuse me' she said walking through the corridor and to the bathroom. She patted her cheeks but then she heard a clap of thunder as the room trembled and light distorted the room. She cowered in the corner as tears flooded her cheeks.

_Takashi I need you…come and help me! _She cried and not a moment later Mori burst into the room and flung his arms around his girlfriend…patting her head and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'H…how did you know?' she sobbed into his shirt and shook uncontrollably.

'Sensei' he smiled picking her up and striding to her room, placing her fondly on her bed in his lap. He let her bury her face into his neck as the door opened.

'Haruhi-Chan? Don't worry were all here for you' ………

**Ooh, who said that I wonder? Well enjoy and rate my peepz xx**


	21. He says I love you again

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Please excuse me' she said walking through the corridor and to the bathroom. She patted her cheeks but then she heard a clap of thunder as the room trembled and light distorted the room. She cowered in the corner as tears flooded her cheeks.

_Takashi I need you…come and help me! _She cried and not a moment later Mori burst into the room and flung his arms around his girlfriend…patting her head and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'H…how did you know?' she sobbed into his shirt and shook uncontrollably.

'Sensei' he smiled picking her up and striding to her room, placing her fondly on her bed in his lap. He let her bury her face into his neck as the door opened.

'Haruhi-Chan? Don't worry were all here for you' a soft voice said covering her eyes with his shoulder as he encased her in an unnecessarily large hug.

'Satoshi San…don't worry about me please I'm fine' she started to calm down at so many people around he sitting on one bed. Even Yasuchika was comforting her by softly patting her back! As the thunder and lightning calmed down along wit her breathing she sighed softly and tipped her head to the side and smiled thankfully.

'Thank you everyone…sorry for bothering you' she said brushing a stray tear from the bottom of her eye. They stayed with her for another ten minuets before they all left one by one leaving only Haruhi and Mori in her bedroom. She smiled softly and nudged up to him, her head hid in his chest listening to his heart beating.

'Haruhi?' he said so she looked up at him and was about to say, 'Yes Takashi' but the words got swallowed as he placed his lips onto hers and leaned into her body he smiled against her lips and she muffled a quiet moan by nibbling on his bottom lip. He also moaned into her mouth and licked his lips, soon glazing his girlfriends in the process.

'Takashi…it's your house, stop it' Haruhi said sternly with a soft smile. Her hand poking his ribs.

'Don't worry…I'm allowed to' he grinned down at her and wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her closer, he could tell in her face she was now relaxed but he was worried about the storm. Their tongues did a dance as they kissed much more passionately. Haruhi had her arms around Mori's now shirtless stomach as she ran her finger over every dip and flawless feature on his top half. Mori ran his hand down her arm and up her stomach…stopping half way to tickle her ribs for a moment before carrying on up her body until his hand was at the back of her neck. He pressed harder against her as they lay down. While taking a long breath of air he started again, now nibbling her neck mischievously. She couldn't help but moan as her blood boiled in her body with excitement.  
'Your going to get me into trouble' she giggled softly just thinking about Satoshi and Chika walking in on them made her giggle and her cheeks flush.

'I love you Haruhi' he smiled at her and she nodded softly before answering.

'I love you too Takashi' She giggled before falling asleep in his arms


	22. Mental walls crumble down

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Your going to get me into trouble' she giggled softly just thinking about Satoshi and Chika walking in on them made her giggle and her cheeks flush.

'I love you Haruhi' he smiled at her and she nodded softly before answering.

'I love you too Takashi' She giggled before falling asleep in his arms

Takashi couldn't fall asleep, until his brother walked in and sat down next to him.

'She's asleep already? Big brother must have tired her out' he smiled softly and the gentle giant smiled back but it soon faded to a hurt look.

'Why…didn't she tell me she was afraid of thunder and lightening? We've been dating for a week now and she STILL didn't tell me!' he raised his voice slightly but resumed him composure by placing a hand on Haruhi's head. He could feel her stir in her sleep but as soon as she settled he turned back to his little brother.

'She's just shy…don't take it to heart Takashi' Satoshi smiled softly and Takashi did the same. Takashi was being much more talkative and Satoshi put as it being thanks to Haruhi. Chika joined them and sat next to his special bodyguard. Haruhi lifted her arm and placed it inside of Mori's hand; she was still asleep of course. Chika and Satoshi watched in awe as Mori stroked her hand softly but the younger two boys just nudged each others shoulders and smiled contently. They watched as Takashi lowered his head and pecked his darling rookie on the forehead before returning his gaze to the boys.

'What? Oh and don't tell mum and dad that she's sleeping in my bed…they might get a bit…excited' He chuckled fluffing his hair then ruffling the other two's hair. They both nodded in unison, and then got comfortable on the bed knowing that they'd be there for a while.

'What do you see in this girl…is probably the most used question you'll get, you do know that don't you?' Chika said coldly, towards whoever will ask that.

'I will just answer in, she's brave lovable and the best…more than what anyone deserves. Even the girls of our rank from the host club can't amount to the treasure un-earthed' he said softly and Haruhi awoke leaning into him and rubbing her eyes thoughtfully.

'Ah good morning Yasuchika-San and Satoshi-San. Good morning Takashi' she smiled brightly and everyone said their good mornings to her all grinning.

'I like it when you talk in your sleep' Mori teased her lightly; a hand crawled around her waist to give her an embrace.

Of course she took notice that they had visitors so she made sure he didn't do anything else.

'So how are you feeling? I thought that if it's ok with Sakura-San and Yuki-San and you I wondered if you'd like to go to the beach…just the lot of us' she smiled softly while Mori patted her head and the boys jumped up and down losing their masks.

_How can this ONE girl bring down the walls we have so carefully built?_

Sakura entered the room as if on cue and smiled softly.

'Umm…mum is it ok if Haru-Chan takes us to the beach?' Satoshi asked softly.

'Sure…be careful and don't be long' she smiled and left the room.

'Chika-San please tell Honey-Senpai to get ready please' she said and he jumped down from the bed and ran to find his brother


	23. What are you doing here'

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

_How can this ONE girl bring down the walls we have so carefully built?_

Sakura entered the room as if on cue and smiled softly.

'Umm…mum is it ok if Haru-Chan takes us to the beach?' Satoshi asked softly.

'Sure…be careful and don't be long' she smiled and left the room.

'Chika-San please tell Honey-Senpai to get ready please' she said and he jumped down from the bed and ran to find his brother

Three on the bed now…Haruhi was locking her gaze with Takashi as they mentally talked to each other and Satoshi was watching with much interest about what they were doing.

'Excuse me Haruhi-San…B'

'Please…call me Haru-Chan, I'll feel much better about it Thanks' Haruhi smiled sweetly and Satoshi just nodded and blushed softly. Takashi (obviously noticing his younger brothers' behaviour) grinned happily and pulled Haruhi into a hear-warming hug. Haruhi opened her free arm and pulled Satoshi into the hug. He laughed quietly within the embrace and with a small tug, Chika (who had just come in with Honey) was also pulled into the hug, and Honey bounded into it to enjoy the lovely warmth and love.

'Onii-Chan?' Satoshi looked up at her with large sparkling eyes. She smiled softly and patted his head.

'What is it?' She asked seeing Mori smile from the side of her eye.

'Thank you…so much. For making, not only Takashi happy but us as well…You ARE like an older sister to us. So if you leave us we won't leave you. But we are sure you wont' He said softly clinging to her arm like a small child.

'Satoshi…you spoke for both of us…Thanks' Chika ACTUALLY spoke softly to Satoshi! And kindly at that!

'Chika…You both…mean the world to Mori-Senpai…I think that you' She was cut of when Takashi pressed his lips to hers.

'I'm not your senpai anymore Haruhi…I'm Takashi' He smiled down at her and she nodded softly.

'Sorry' she smiled softly.

'TO THE BEACH!' Honey yelled and they half walked half ran to the front door.

Haruhi grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

'Goodbye' she bowed at Yuki and Sakura.

Honey rode on Mori's back and Chika and Satoshi stood at the side of Haruhi, Mori snaked his arm around the back of her waist and pulled her close to him.

'Love you…all of you' Haruhi mumbled softly and they all grinned at her knowing fully well that they were officially glued together.

'What happened earlier…Mori-senpai? Huh. Why call me that when you've already got into saying Takashi?' Mori asked Haruhi kindly but she just shrugged

'I'm sorry…something just…came over me. Sorry Takashi' She grinned up at him and sneaked her hand into his back jeans pocket. Then the rest of the way they walked in silence.

**LOTS OF ACTION ALERT! ACTION OVERLOAD! OOC-NESS! WATCH OUT!!! **

They got to the beach but stopped when they saw three figures in the distance.

'I…think we should go back' Haruhi whimpered noticing each of them.

The figures sprinted towards them and stopped several feet away from the small group.

'We meet again…Haruhi Fajioka'

'Mitzo-San…Yua-San…Li-San!' Haruhi gasped taking a step back in fright.

'Ah you remembered us…and I see your side still hasn't healed from when I attacked you' Mitzo seemed rather pleased of what she had done.

'Don't hurt them…let them go' Haruhi froze as Yua's fist came into contact with her cheek. Tear's streamed her cheeks.

'H…Honey-senpai…get everyone away. Please just go to the beach' she gasped her eyes begged him and he did.

'Let's go' he yelled but Mori was flung to the ground.

'You leave…he stays' Li grinned and pointed for tem to go away.

'Get help' Haruhi's eyes pleaded and with that the three boys ran off for help.

'Why keep Takashi…he hasn't done ANYTHING!' Haruhi asked angrily, staring at her powerless boyfriend.

'He IS your boyfriend so I thought we ought to have a bit of fun with you while he's here' Mitzo snarled and Yua jumped up from the floor and ran over to Haruhi.

Pinning her hand down with his knee he wrapped her wrists together and around a tree trunk.

'No don't hurt her!' Mori warned them but they took no notice. Li was keeping him away from Haruhi and with a grin he leaned next to his ear.

'Yeh but you might want to look away soon mate…once Yua gets in the mood he can pack one hell of a punch and is quite a good kisser' he teased him cruelly and looked over at the scene before them.


	24. SORRY!

My apologies, I got a Error on my laptop so the first chapter got deleted I'm sorry but I will but it up again but it'll probably be a different SORRY!


	25. Realisation

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'He IS your boyfriend so I thought we ought to have a bit of fun with you while he's here' Mitzo snarled and Yua jumped up from the floor and ran over to Haruhi.

Pinning her hand down with his knee he wrapped her wrists together and around a tree trunk.

'No don't hurt her!' Mori warned them but they took no notice. Li was keeping him away from Haruhi and with a grin he leaned next to his ear.

'Yeh but you might want to look away soon mate…once Yua-San gets in the mood he can pack one hell of a punch and is quite a good kisser' he teased him cruelly and looked over at the scene before them.

The ONLY reason why Mori didn't get up and kick the crap out of them all was, that in silence he was warned that if he made a single wrong move, Haruhi would be thrown over the edge of the cliff that she was now pinned onto. It was either, let her get some minor scratches and bruises or let her almost or WILL get drowned or hurt badly on the rocks in the sea. Honey, Chika and Satoshi could have got them as well but it was impossible to get to them and throw two boys and a girl away from Haruhi without knocking her off. Not only that but, seeing not only Haruhi get tied to a tree but Mori also got tied as well so they ran off to get Honey's private police.

SO ON WITH THE STORY!!

Takashi watched his girlfriend look at him softly as she looked up to Yua with a soft smile. He could see her mouth open and then Yua let her free of the ropes and she ran over to Takashi.

'Li-San, leave them for a moment' Yua said and Li left them to stand curiously next to his 'boss'

'W…How did you get them to let you free?' He asked her placing a hand on her cheek.

'I told them to give me five minuets alone with you…then I will do as they say'

'Haruhi your being unreasonable' He said but she just placed a finger on his lips calmingly.

'For once…no I'm not…I know what I'm doing, I saw a spot in the sea that has no sharp rocks and is calm enough that I can swim to shore. I can get you out of this mess' She smiled softly…her normal self was being replaced by a calm, sweet and loving girlfriend to Takashi.

'No way…I love you enough to stay with you' He said softly noticing a faint blush tinge her cheeks.

'But…Mitzo-San loves you too you know? She says as long as I'm away from you I cant harm you. I don't believe her of course but it's the least I can do' she spoke softly but Takashi being the gentle giant he is noticed her troubled tone.

'You're an idiot you know that? But you're my idiot…I don't love her I love you, Don't do that please' His pleading made tears invade her eyes and water down her cheeks.

'I…I love you too' She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

'It's my fault, I shouldn't have gone after Mitzo…I should have remembered Honey-senpai can look after himself' she said stuttering from her tears.

'It happens a lot so don't worry' He smiled down at her but soon it left his features and was replaced by a frown.

'It's…not that he doesn't look old enough I just…I wanted to know…that someone couldn't live without me! I was so vain it hurt!' She cried holding his shirt for comfort

He could see Li edge closer and held his hand up, to signal for five more minuets. Seeing the state Haruhi was in he obliged.

'What has got into you?' He asked her softly and her answer made a single silver tear form in his kind eyes.

'love' She answered painfully sad and pulled away from him.

'I cause you so much…the twins were right…I am like a child' she said and stood up.

'I'm sorry…Mori-senpai' She bowed slightly and was just about to walk away when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

'My name is TAKASHI Haruhi' he said and kissed her lips ever so softly she could have melted.

'Sorry' she whispered and kissed him back.

'Say it…please'

'Sorry Takashi…I love you' she smiled and leaned in to a hug.

'Undo the rope please' he said softly and she did, so that the boys didn't see her, Mori wrapped his arms around her.

'One more' she said as she finally slipped the last rope off of his wrists

'Hurry get her!' Yua yelled but it was too late, Mori had already kicked Li to the ground while knocking him unconscious, Yua followed after he ran into a tree, and Mitzo got whacked over the head to put her in a daze.

'You…I umm…Thanks' she smiled softly and watched as a group of police got to them and took away the three teens that attacked them.

'Ah' Haruhi gasped clutching her stomach.

'Haruhi are you'

'I…I'm fine Takashi, I'm just going to' another surge of pain zapped through her body and she tumbled to the ground.

'I don't want to admit it but…I would be nothing without Takashi' Her vision blurred but she listened to her surroundings.

'Get her to Kyoya…NOW!' Mori yelled and picked up her helpless body.


	26. Where is she?

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'You…I umm…Thanks' she smiled softly and watched as a group of police got to them and took away the three teens that attacked them.

'Ah' Haruhi gasped clutching her stomach.

'Haruhi are you…'

'I…I'm fine Takashi, I'm just going to' another surge of pain zapped through her body and she tumbled to the ground.

'I don't want to admit it but…I would be nothing without Takashi' her vision blurred but she listened to her surroundings.

'Get her to Kyoya…NOW!' Mori ordered and picked up her helpless body.

'No… don't please' she refused softly as she placed a small pale hand on his muscle-toned forearm.

'I don't want to go to him, I can't. He'll increase my debt or find a sly way of paying him back for his troubles' Haruhi counted all the things he had already done.

'I'LL pay off that debt, I…wont let him manipulate you' He hung onto her arms as he searched for something on her face…there it was…that radiant smile that made him fall in love with her that pleasant day, two months ago when his little flower broke that stupid vase. Geez Kyouya had insurance on it and it was only for a present to a second hand shop. They didn't even like that vase.

'You have a chance you know…you can leave me and go for someone wealthy and better then me…you can have a girlfriend who actually has the 'figure' of a female. You can do whatever you want while I'm like this' She patted his arm.

'Take the chance to do what you can't when you have me' She let out another startled cry and she tasted something irony on her tongue. And wet drip down her wrists and chest.

'Haruhi…YOUR bleeding' Honey cried rushing up to her.

'I…I'm ok Mitsukuni-senpai…just a bit' she stood up and pushed away from Mori.

'I love you…but I'm holding you back' One last wave of pain and she fell over the edge of the cliff. Mori ran after her but was held back by Mitsukuni.

'what…I…I think she's trying to hint something' Mori said and looked at Mitsukuni, pain clearly in his shadowed eyes. The eyes that had been there before Haruhi showed love to him, but was replaced after Haruhi had shown him affection. He was giving up on their relationship!

'I…don't know' he looked at his smaller cousin and a tear ran down his face.

'Taka…'

'What…if I loose her? I either have to leave her…or…she's d…dead' his eyes looked shocked and confused.

'Let's go Takashi, I'll tell our police to look in the water for her' Mitsukuni soothed him. He nodded but took one last look into the ocean.

'I wonder what Yua and Mitzo said to her?' he asked Honey who just shrugged solemnly.

They got home and everyone was waiting for them in the main hall.

'What happened is Haru-Chan alright…where is she' Satoshi looked behind the two boys and his face dropped.

'Takashi…' Satoshi started

'Mitsukuni…' Chika added.

'Where is she?!' they asked together, another tear fell down Takashi's face.

'She's gone' He said simply.

'What do you mean, she's gone?' Sakura asked jumping up from her seat, her husband holding onto her.

'She had, what I presume was a pain/panic attack and fell into the ocean. She was on the cliff…she wouldn't have made it!' He said looking away from his family.

'Please excuse me' He mumbled and left. Everyone looked at Yuki who comforted his wife.

'I think…we should all go to bed, we can look for Haruhi-San in the morning' he said and helped his wife down the corridor to take her to bed.

'Can…I stay with you two tonight please? We need to help Takashi…and most of all Haruhi' Honey asked and looked at his younger brother, they all had tears in their eyes!

'Yeh, we need to help each other if were ever going to get Haru-Chan back' Satoshi said and patted his master's shoulder.

'Is that alright?' He asked Chika who just nodded.

'Yes…let's go' they walked to Chika's and Satoshi's bedroom and sat down on a bed.

'What happened Mitsukuni?' Chika asked after he controlled himself.

'I…don't know. She seemed alright then she and Takashi started to say something about him leaving her. Then she got up, yelled in pain and...Fell over the edge so to speak' Mitsukuni said and grimaced.

'It's that three's fault!' he cursed while looking up at the two boys.

'We need to help Takashi…but first lets check up on mum and dad' He suggested and they made their way back down to the hall and to their parents bedroom door. They knocked and entered. On the bed was the chief of their police and their mum and dad that was crying silently.

'What's happened?' Satoshi stuttered.

'They…haven't found her. They think she was dragged out to sea by the currents' Sakura stumbled over her words.

'Does…Takashi know?'

'No…we thought it would be best to wait until he's recovered from this shock' Yuki added.

They had NEVER seen their mum and dad cry before. It seemed all too true to comprehend. Another two walls broken down.


	27. Finding out too much

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'We need to help Takashi…but first lets check up on mum and dad' He suggested and they made their way back down to the hall and to their parents bedroom door. They knocked and entered. On the bed was the chief of their police and their mum and dad that was crying silently.

'What's happened?' Satoshi stuttered.

'They…haven't found her. They think she was dragged out to sea by the currents' Sakura stumbled over her words.

'Does…Takashi know?'

'No…we thought it would be best to wait until he's recovered from this shock' Yuki added.

They had NEVER seen their mum and dad cry before. It seemed all too true to comprehend. Another two walls broken down!

They walked to Takashi's room, they decided to tell him to get it over with, better getting it all at once then one after another.

'Umm Takashi?' Mitsukuni walked in a Satoshi and Chika followed him.

'nn?' he asked and looked at them from his bed.

'Have they…found her?' he asked and looked at the photo of him and her with Satoshi, Chika and Honey.

'Umm that's what we came here to talk to you about' Satoshi started

'They…haven't found her. They think she was washed away by the tide…I'm sorry Takashi' Mitsukuni watched as he slumped down in his bed and put his face in his hands.

'No…she can't have. Do they have proof?' he urged on determined to find a spark of hope

'Umm…her shirt and her belt…they said if she isn't washed away she might die from cold' Chika said and leaned against his brother sadly.

'Ah…' he said and looked down at his hands.

'We'll leave you alone for a bit' Mitsukuni said softly.

'Mm' he nodded and watched his family leave his room.

_She's gone…she left me. I'll go and see if Yua-San and they know what happened. _He put the chain Haruhi had made him on and crept out of the house. He wiped away a stray tear and found the entrance to the place where the three were staying until court.

'Takashi-San, let him in' A guard yelled and Mori walked in to see the three.

'I want a clear answer. What did you say to Haruhi?' He asked as soon as he saw them.

'Why…what's it to you?' Yua asked angrily.

'MY GIRLFRIEND COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!' he growled at them and made them cower in fright.

'I told her…to stay away from you until Mitzo got what she wanted. I told her that…you didn't need her because she isn't wealthy or anything like that. I told her that every time you kiss her it just means goodbye…sorry' Yua mumbled barely audible.

'WHY? I could have lost her…I will never love Mitzo-San and most of all…if she is harmed or dead…watch your back, cause I'll be chewing on it' he growled and left angrily.

'Dam it Haruhi come back' he said and watched his feet carelessly as he walked to the beach for a memory he wanted to make with Haruhi.

He sat down on the beach with his head in his hands as he looked out to sea to see if he could spot anything linking to his missing girlfriend.

Maybe…just maybe she was missing him as much as he was missing her. Maybe she was ok, with no injuries although that was very improbable. He didn't see the point of sulking but, how could he NOT sulk? He felt like a large piece of him had been tore out of his body and lost, maybe died completely. He shook away his bad feelings and thought of seeing Haruhi again. She would run into his arms and kiss him softly…then he would give her _it. _

He wondered what she would say or even do. He smiled softly and thought. He wasn't going to give up on her. He HAD to believe in her.

'You better come back Haruhi…don't leave me' he said, as if hoping that she could hear him. He sighed and stood up, dusting off his trousers and took a long look around and left to go home and tell the others what he had found out with Yua.

It wasn't easy for him walking into Haruhi's room. He checked her draw and found her diary.

'Sorry Haruhi' he smiled and looked through it.

_I love him…no matter what Mitzo says, I can't help but love him even more. I wanted to give him his present but I never got the chance…I hope he loves me enough to take me seriously. Love Haruhi x. _

He smiled contently and locked it back up and turned to find his family. He found them all silent in the sitting room, they were all comforting each other and Mori looked at them with sorrowful eyes.

'He…told me everything' he said and said the same as what Yua had told him. Afterwards they all looked at him and sighed.

'That explains it all' Mitsukuni said and looked up at his cousin.

'Don't worry…we'll find her' he promised and they all went to bed, but did not sleep.


	28. still waiting

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Sorry Haruhi' he smiled and looked through it.

_I love him…no matter what Mitzo says, I can't help but love him even more. I wanted to give him his present but I never got the chance…I hope he loves me enough to take me seriously. Love Haruhi x. _

He smiled contently and locked it back up and turned to find his family. He found them all silent in the sitting room, they were all comforting each other and Mori looked at them with sorrowful eyes.

'He…told me everything' he said and said the same as what Yua had told him. Afterwards they all looked at him and sighed.

'That explains it all' Mitsukuni said and looked up at his cousin.

'Don't worry…we'll find her' he promised and they all went to bed, but did not sleep.

It was dinner time but Takashi only had a biscuit. He imagined Haruhi sitting next to him and poking her steak with her knife, or snaking her hand down under the table to hold onto his hand. He didn't smile or speak just sulked, putting the mask that he hadn't worn in several weeks since he asked Haruhi out and put it on. He frowned and stayed like that.

'I think we should go down to the beach… and wait for her' Sakura smiled and held her hands out to Takashi.

'Let's hope she's there eh?' she smiled at him but he just nodded and turned to Mitsukuni and Satoshi.

'Let's go' he said and stood up and made his way to the door. Everyone followed and walked side by side to the beach. Where they sat on the beach there was a wall of huge rocks and boulders. Takashi sat down just beyond where the water reached and let it run onto his bare feet. He thought of that feeling encase him like it did to Haruhi and sighed.

'Not good…at all' he said silently and held his fists out to the water. Everyone watched him from behind him tears rolled down their cheeks.

'It'll be fine Takashi…don't worry' his dad soothed and patted his shoulder.

'nn' his son shrugged softly and looked around, his heart sank in his chest. Nothing was around for miles…he could tell it was hopeless.

'Maybe…she really IS gone, I trust her but. I cant trust a dead person' he said softly and stared at his mum and dad. Satoshi sat on his knee and Mitsukuni and Chika stood behind him.

'Don't worry, Haru-Chan is strong she'll be fine' Honey smiled softly…Very soon they went home and sat in the games room and played to get their minds off of Haruhi, it didn't have much effect. Soon it was dark and Mori was setting off to go on another walk to the beach.


	29. feelings worth describing

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Nn' his son shrugged softly and looked around, his heart sank in his chest. Nothing was around for miles…he could tell it was hopeless.

'Maybe…she really IS gone, I trust her but. I can't trust a dead person' he said softly and stared at his mum and dad. Satoshi sat on his knee and Mitsukuni and Chika stood behind him.

'Don't worry, Haru-Chan is strong she'll be fine' Honey smiled softly…Very soon they went home and sat in the games room and played to get their minds off of Haruhi, it didn't have much effect. Soon it was dark and Mori was setting off to go on another walk to the beach.

He felt ill, as if something horrible was about to happen to him. He sat down on the beach, once again near the line of boulders…but something caught his eyes. A glittering on the floor.

'The watch!' he gasped as he scrambled to the shining object. The watch he had given Haruhi…and a wrist to go with it!

'HARUHI!' he cried and looked over to see his girlfriend, somewhat dead but alive, she was very skinny, he felt ill, her whole body was white and she had cuts and bruises all over her.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, he ran as fast as the wind to his house. He burst through the door and yelled for everyone to help him, it took seconds and everyone stood shocked at the sight in front of them.

'Where was she?' Yuki asked as he checked her pulse…it was there but faint.

'She had washed up on shore, she was behind the line of boulders' he said and pulled Haruhi's soaked jacket off of her body.

Come on lets get her to the hospital. Yuki, phone her dad please' Sakura said frantically and rushed everybody into the car. Yuki explained it and Haruhi's dad said he would meet them at the hospital. Yuki drove to the nearest hospital but half way through the trip Haruhi's eyelids flickered open, her chocolate brown orbs stared into Takashi's eyes. She instantly drew her attention away as a tear fell down her blood streaked face.

'Sorry…for making you all worry…I didn't mean it' she said quietly, it sounded like something was interrupting her voice and dulled it down.

'Shh, don't worry Yua-San told me everything…I'm sorry' Takashi soothed her and ran a large hand through her hair.

'I'm sorry…but I'm glad this watch is water proof' she smiled up at him, he smiled back and sighed.

'I'm just glad that you're alive' he smiled.

'Haru-Chan…you said you'd never leave us…you PROMISED to always be with us' Mitsukuni cried into her open arms, she frowned slightly.

'I'm sorry senpai…for treating you like a child. I'm sorry' she said and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair.

'I like it Haru-Chan, don't worry' he smiled up at her but noticed blood run down the side of her mouth and she fell limply against Takashi.

'Oh…were here!' he gasped and hurried out and into the hospital.

'Mitsukuni, call the host club and get them here please' Takashi said as he and Haruhi was rushed into a room for surgery.

'We'll call you as soon as she's out' the doctor smiled and got to work helping her. He sat down, tears evident on his cheeks, he was sat for three hours until she was wheeled out into a room. Kyouya was waiting for her at her room. One bed and lots of chairs and a chair/bed.

'I had this room reserved just for her' he smiled at Takashi and the two plus the rest of Takashi's family went in and sat around her.

'Her chart says she fractured a rib and wrist, had internal bleeding and has several severe cuts and bruises…she's lucky she's alive' Kyouya gasped as he read it out.

'I'm…lucky I didn't loose her' Takashi stated softly and looked down.

'Kyouya-San…about her debt. I'll pay it off' he said and stared at the younger boy

'No…I only used that as an excuse to keep her with us. I'm sorry' he said as he looked around.

'She's opening her eyes!' Satoshi gasped and they all watched as she gained consciousness.


	30. We are through, I dont love you!

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'I had this room reserved just for her' he smiled at Takashi and the two plus the rest of Takashi's family went in and sat around her.

'Her chart says she fractured a rib and wrist, had internal bleeding and has several severe cuts and bruises…she's lucky she's alive' Kyouya gasped as he read it out.

'I'm…lucky I didn't loose her' Takashi stated softly and looked down.

'Kyouya-San…about her debt. I'll pay it off' he said and stared at the younger boy

'No…I only used that as an excuse to keep her with us. I'm sorry' he said as he looked around.

'She's opening her eyes!' Satoshi gasped and they all watched as she gained consciousness.

She looked so weak and drained as she stared at them with large pain-filled eyes.

'I…I'm sorry' she looked moved her head so she wasn't looking at them. Her head bowed as low as she could without either hurting her ribs or back or neck…or making her head role off of her neck.

'H…Haru-Chan...I and Chika and Satoshi want to tell you something' Together they leaned over and kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her.

'we love you Haruhi' They smiled and gently hugged her, careful of her wounds.

'I…I'm sorry Mori-senpai…but maybe it would be best for you…if we spent some time away from each other. I think that maybe…you would be much happier if you weren't dating me' she gave a sad smile to him and everyone watched.

'B…but'

'Think of the bright sides…you can spend more time with everyone, you can date someone worth dating…someone wealthy, beautiful and perfect for YOU. I…don't understand why but, something is growing inside of me that I want to keep it away' she frowned and tears streamed down her face in huge drops.

'Lets get drinks' Kyouya said, noticing everyone else coming close. They all went out besides Mori and they pulled the host club away to let the couple sort out their problems.

'You should join them…and spend time with them...I want to go to sleep' she frowned as tears welled in her eyes.

'Why…Haruhi?'

'I…can't tell you…I have my reasons' she glanced away from him to stare at him.

'Just leave' she said softly he bowed slightly and watched her lidded eyes stare towards one spot in the shadows. He left her, he was too confused, distressed and above all, suspicious.

'I'll…be back' he frowned slightly and left a single pearl-like tear dropped onto his upraised palm. He could tell she was being forced to say that…who though….maybe she hurt her head she'll get better. He nodded to himself. But for now, he had to contain his love for her and say to himself. _We are through…for now…_


	31. Tough luck

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

'Just leave' she said softly he bowed slightly and watched her lidded eyes stare towards one spot in the shadows. He left her, he was too confused, distressed and above all, suspicious.

'I'll…be back' he frowned slightly and left a single pearl-like tear dropped onto his upraised palm. He could tell she was being forced to say that…who though….maybe she hurt her head, she'll get better. He nodded to himself. But for now, he had to contain his love for her and say to himself. _We are through…for now…_

As soon as he got to Mitsukuni, Chika and Satoshi he wrapped his large arms around them, mostly to muffle his almost silent sobs.

'It's…though. She…….dumped me…….I think…….Someone is making her' he finally spoke and saw the twins encase him in a kind hug.

'She's….just finding it……hard to adapt……I'm sorry, Mori-senpai' Hikaru and Kaoru soothed together and almost burst into tears as well.

'TAKASHI!!! HELP ME!!' the shrilling cry of his hime-flower made Takashi stand like a soldier and dart to her side, to see blood ooze out of her arm, neck and cheek. The scarlet staining the tiled floor. He didn't call for a nurse, instead he bandaged her wounds with the bandages he could find and glared into the shadows.

'Come out…Ukitake!' he growled trying to suppress his anger.

'Don't use that tone with me…I only taught that B***h a lesson….wasn't my fault. She kept crying out. 'Takashi….I hurt him….I need him' It was so sad it was funny' he chuckled loudly so Takashi could hear. Mori clenched his hands into fists but held back.

'SHE GOT MY COUSINS PUT IN PRISSON!' the shadowy figure gained composure.

'I told her that if she said what she said to you and make you leave her I wouldn't hurt anyone from around you and her. She didn't even notice my empty promise. She's an idiot….you might as well leave her….she's a pathetic waste of space' he grimaced.

'UKITAKE!!!! You ba****d I LOVE HER!!' he yelled at the top of his voice.

Little did Ukitake know that Kyouya had a trick up his sleeve….well a cell phone that just happened to have his police on speed-dial. The typical shadow king had called his police already.

'Takashi…watch out' Haruhi said breathlessly as she awoke to find her ex-boyfriend arguing with her nightmare.

'H…Hey, Ukitake, you touch and….your dead' she winced in pain as she let her palm come into contact with his cheek.

'Don't touch any of the, don't touch my family!' she said, she didn't even notice that she had just referred to Yuki, Sakura, and all of Takashi's family as her own.

'Why must you be like a sponge….you drain out people's emotions and love until its dry….I loved….I love Takashi. You tell Yua and Li and Mitzo that' she snarled and flopped into Takashi's open arms. He noticed instantly that she was still wearing the watch he had given her.

The police arrested Ukitake and helped Haruhi regain consciousness. As soon as she woke up she propped herself up on the headboard and stared eagerly at Takashi. Everyone had left to give them their space.

'I…I'm sorry Takashi I….' She said softly and watched as he knelt on the floor with his elbows on the side of the bed.

'What happened to Mori-senpai' he asked with amusement in his eyes. She finally remembered they love each other.

'I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said we should break up' she said softly.

'You'll have to make up for it' he smiled and leaned forward. He kissed her softly and tried to pull away but Haruhi had her hand on the back of his neck to stop him from pulling away.

He deepened the kiss and ran his hand down her hip making her gasp. He took that time to enter his tongue into her mouth, feeling relived that they were kissing again.

'I missed you' He groaned into her mouth.

'Sorry' she moaned back.


	32. Love in Diamond

Sorry but this chapter is quite ooc, so don't get on at me for it ok, I wanted this to be the most emotional scene so far so if you don't like it, don't read simple as.  
Sorry that I don't know Mori's Mum and Dads names so I'm making them up but if you know them I'll change them for the next chapter so pm me x I've changed their names now so sorry if I confuse you but my computer sucks so I cant edit my other chapter sorry. Well now Sakura is his mother and Yuki is his farther sorry for my honorific mistakes

The police arrested Ukitake and helped Haruhi regain consciousness. As soon as she woke up she propped herself up on the headboard and stared eagerly at Takashi. Everyone had left to give them their space.

'I…I'm sorry Takashi I….' She said softly and watched as he knelt on the floor with his elbows on the side of the bed.

'What happened to Mori-senpai' he asked with amusement in his eyes. She finally remembered they love each other.

'I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said we should break up' she said softly.

'You'll have to make up for it' he smiled and leaned forward. He kissed her softly and tried to pull away but Haruhi had her hand on the back of his neck to stop him from pulling away.

He deepened the kiss and ran his hand down her hip making her gasp. He took that time to enter his tongue into her mouth, feeling relived that they were kissing again.

'I missed you' He groaned into her mouth.

'Sorry' she moaned back.

'The rest of the group have gone out and won't be back for another hour…They were really anxious about your health. I told them you'd be fine with me for the time that they're out…are you ok now?' He asked and ran a large hand through her soft but fluffy hair, she seemed to shiver in appreciation as she nodded.

'Yeh…thanks for looking after me Takashi, and I really AM sorry about earlier…he made me' She looked across her bed to her (once again) boyfriend and smiled softly, the type of smile that was meant only for Takashi.

'I…love you so much' her whole face softened

'I love you too and that is why I want to say this' He got off of the bed and made his way round to the front, looking her directly in the eye.

'I wanted to give you this as a sorry present' He smiled up at her and at that moment everyone rushed in. The moment he got on one knee Haruhi gasped.

'Haruhi…Will you…Marry me?' He asked as tears of joy free flowed from Haruhi's caramel eyes.

'Yes Takashi…Thank you' she cried and got pulled into a lip numbing kiss.

'I am of age now' she grinned and he grinned back and slipped a pure silver ring on her finger and in the middle carved into a love heart was a diamond with 'H.4.T' (meaning Haruhi 4 Takashi) They all cheered and that…my friends is how this story ends. But don't worry, you'll hear from me again soon. So don't get upset with me…because I will always post for all of my fans xxxxxx


End file.
